<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Court of Healing and Daylight by llilyslovee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511528">A Court of Healing and Daylight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/llilyslovee/pseuds/llilyslovee'>llilyslovee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Light and Hope [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Romance, F/M, Slow Burn, The Day Court (ACoTaR), The Night Court</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:47:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/llilyslovee/pseuds/llilyslovee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elain and Lucien have fled to the Day Court, both to escape her overprotective family, and to have an adventure. Neither are entirely sure what the trip will do for their relationship (and mating bond) but neither could have expected the true outcome.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elain Archeron &amp; Azriel, Elain Archeron &amp; Nesta Archeron, Elain Archeron/Lucien Vanserra, Eris Vanserra &amp; Lucien Vanserra, Eris Vanserra/Original Female Character(s), Helion &amp; Lucien Vanserra, Helion/Original Female Character(s), Helion/The Lady of the Autumn Court (ACoTaR)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Light and Hope [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Character Playlist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am planning on publishing another fic soon, which will be set in the same world as this one. For those of you who have read my other fic, a court of light and fire, this is not set in that world. Thank you for reading and, as always, feel free to comment on any relationships/characters you would like to see :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHARACTER SONGS</strong>
</p><p>Lucien Vanserra</p><ul>
<li>Battle Scars – Lupe Fiasco &amp; Guy Sebastian / Survivor – 2Wei</li>
</ul><p>Elain Archeron</p><ul>
<li>Skyfall – Adele / Sky Full of Stars – Coldplay</li>
</ul><p>Helion Spell-Cleaver</p><ul>
<li>The Fear – The Score </li>
</ul><p>Arabella Vanserra</p><ul>
<li>Cosmic Love – Florence and the Machine / Bird Set Free – Sia</li>
</ul><p>Eris Vanserra</p><ul>
<li>Riot – Three Days Grace / Army – ZAYDE WOLF</li>
</ul><p>Thalia</p><ul>
<li>Missile – Dorothy / One Woman Army – Porcelain Black</li>
</ul><p>Avery</p><ul>
<li>Don’t play – Halsey / You Don’t Know Me – Jax Jones ft. RAYE</li>
</ul><p>Siena</p><ul>
<li>Solo Dance – Martin Jensen</li>
</ul><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>SHIP SONGS </strong>
</p><p>Elain x Lucien</p><ul>
<li>Find Me – Sigma ft. Birdy</li>
</ul><p>Helion x Arabella</p><ul>
<li>Ivy – Taylor Swift / Rescue – Lauren Daigle</li>
</ul><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elain sighed, twisting her hands in her lap. Lucien had not returned to the Night Court. That wasn’t precisely correct. He had returned, but he had not spoken a word to her. She wasn’t sure why she expected him to, or why she wanted him to.</p><p>She had cried, afterwards, for no apparent reason that Feyre or Azriel could deduce. The Shadowsinger had been furious on her behalf, everyone had been so convinced that it was Lucien’s fault, they had made it clear he was not welcome anywhere near her. Elain may have hated them for that. She was not someone who hated easily, but fire had bubbled in the pit of her stomach. They thought she wasn’t capable of making her own choices. Of defending herself. They had presumed that her mate had hurt her, when she was the one who had been hurting him.</p><p>She could sense it when he was near. That deep, unending longing and sorrow. She knew that it was partly caused by the bond itself- he couldn’t help being drawn to her. But the sorrow… that was something else entirely. It dampened any light within him.</p><p>Nesta was a problem. Elain wished to talk to Lucien, to know him, but her sister refused. As if Nesta was allowed to choose who Elain saw.</p><p>Feyre and Mor were little better. They had both been pushing her towards Azriel. Elain had to admit, there was something between them. But Azriel was the safe option. Nothing in her life would change. She would be comfortable, surrounded by family. But Lucien… choosing him would mean adventure, uncertainty. Elain had realised that she wanted that. She wanted to experience the world as it was, not from the middle of an overly protective court.</p><p>She liked Azriel, she genuinely did, and maybe in the future something could happen between them. Once she had travelled, had seen everything she wanted to see.</p><p>Contrary to popular belief, Elain did not like being coddled. She loved making her own path, her own way. The Night Court was home, but there were six other courts she longed to see. Each was completely unique, with its own faiths, people, cuisine… the list went on and on. Elain decided to ask Rhys and Feyre about it tomorrow.</p><p>She closed her eyes, curling up under the thick sheets that covered her bed. She dreamt of autumn forests, a sun-stone palace, mismatched eyes.</p><p>
  <strong>-</strong>
</p><p>“Absolutely not.” Nesta growled. As Elain had suspected, she was not open to the idea. She hadn’t even gotten to the part about Lucien accompanying her. Her sister refused to let her travel the courts of Prythian. Elain leashed a growl of her own. Feyre was wincing, gaze shifting between the two of them.</p><p>“You can’t tell me what to do, Nesta.” Elain replied sharply. Everyone tried to hide their surprise. She very rarely raised her voice, and never at her sister. Feyre lay a placating hand on her arm.</p><p>“Nesta has a point. It’s far too risky for you to go alone.” Feyre said gently. Elain opened her mouth to reveal the second half of her plan, but Azriel beat her to it.</p><p>“I can accompany her.” The others seemed to like that plan a lot better. Elain hid her wince.</p><p>“Actually, I… I was thinking I might go with Lucien.” Silence echoed around the room at her statement. Azriel frowned, as did the others. They clearly didn’t like this idea. It wasn’t up to them, though.</p><p>“I am going with or without your permission. If I have to lie to Lucien and say you agreed to it, I will.” She said coolly. No one bothered to hide their surprise this time.</p><p>“You are not going anywhere with that male.” Nesta said haughtily, mind made up. The others looked inclined to agree. Feyre was hesitating, though.</p><p>“I want to see the courts. I want to get to know my mate. He happens to have friends in nearly every court.” She said simply. Azriel’s beautiful face didn’t falter as he shook his head.</p><p>“I want to see people without them being too afraid to approach me because of you all!” There it was. The truth, out in the open. Feyre looked slightly hurt, but there was understanding there, too. Nesta, on the other hand, let out another growl.</p><p>“We can protect you. He can’t.” Something flared up in Elain. Offence, she realised. She was offended that Nesta thought her mate couldn’t protect her. Rhys must have read that in her face, because he moved between the sisters.</p><p>“You can go to the Day Court with Lucien. You will have Helion’s protection, and no-one would dare harm either of you there.” He said calmly, managing to ease the tension in the room slightly. Elain didn’t argue, knowing that it was the best compromise she would get.</p><p>Nesta still looked unhappy.</p><p>“Someone still needs to go with them. As an escort.” Elain may have actually snorted at that. She knew full well that Lucien had excellent control over himself. An escort would only add to the awkwardness between them, and she knew he wouldn’t be himself.</p><p>“We do not need an escort. If you’re so worried, Helion can keep an eye on us.” It was Nesta’s turn to snort at that. She didn’t believe that Helion would act as a good-enough buffer. Elain had to admit, he was much more likely to encourage something between them.</p><p>“I will contact Helion today, and request that you and Lucien be allowed to visit. You should probably also inform Lucien.” Rhys said, ending the argument between them. Elain could have sworn everyone let out a sigh of relief. She could tell Azriel and Nesta didn’t like this at all.</p><p>She wasn’t sure she could be with someone so protective that he wouldn’t let her out of his sight. It wasn’t his fault; his wariness was understandable. Who she had been before the Cauldron, before the war, that woman would have been perfect for him. Who she was now, however… that female wanted more than safety.</p><p>Feyre was speaking to Cassian about getting in touch with Lucien. Elain resisted the urge to roll her eyes.</p><p>“I already asked him.” She said plainly. She had indeed allowed Lucien to see through her eyes during the whole conversation. She felt his amusement at the surprise on all their faces. His presence was… reassuring. She felt calmer than she had in weeks.</p><p>Feyre was looking at her weirdly. Lucien was also intrigued about the confusion in her sister’s eyes.</p><p>“One of your eyes… it’s the same colour as Lucien’s.” Feyre said softly, unable to tear her gaze from her sister’s now-mismatched eyes.</p><p>Amusement flared in them. Elain was slightly confused, Feyre’s eyes never changed to Rhys’ violet when they were communicating.</p><p><em>That may be because they’re using their daemati powers, not the actual bond.</em> Lucien murmured into her mind.</p><p>“Lucien thinks it might be because neither of us are daemati, so we have to communicate through the bond itself.” Elain explained. The Inner Circle were trying not to look too concerned.</p><p>“Is he in there?” Nesta demanded, gesturing to her head. Elain, yet again, had to resist the urge to roll her eyes.          </p><p>“Yes.” She replied calmly, Lucien cringing slightly in her head as Nesta growled again.</p><p><em>Mother help me.</em> He muttered, causing Elain to laugh. She got several weird looks, and Nesta’s face became even more threatening.</p><p>“Tell fox-boy to get the fuck out of my sister’s head before I go to whatever hovel he’s squatting in and remove his other eye.” There were several noises of amusement, which rapidly disappeared as they noted the rage in Elain’s face. Lucien had gone completely silent. The rage was her own.</p><p>“Do you even have any idea what he’s been through in just the past 50 years, not even counting the rest of his life!” She growled, her power roiling in response to her anger. Feyre glanced at the floor, guilt on her face. As did Rhys and Amren. They were the only ones who seemed to realise or care. Cassian rolled his eyes.</p><p>“As far as I can tell, he did fuck-all. He let your sister suffer, helped Tamlin, and somehow still escaped unharmed, crawled into our court, and now has made some human friends.”</p><p>The snarl that ripped out her throat had everyone looking at her in surprise. The way he spoke about humans as though they were lesser… the way he spoke about her mate… he was lucky he was still standing.</p><p>“Have you forgotten that he lost an eye to… to her. That Tamlin abused him day and-” Elain realised that no one else knew that. She could feel his horror as he realised that he had inadvertently sent his nightmares to her.</p><p>Feyre’s eyes widened in surprise, as did the others. The only one who knew… Rhys. It explained why he had offered Lucien the job of emissary. Why he didn’t make Lucien go to Spring.</p><p>Cassian looked guilty now, and Elain could see the apology in his eyes. Nesta, however, had one final blow.</p><p>“He couldn’t protect his last lover from his father. He can’t protect you.” Everyone had gone utterly still. The rage inside her was her own, and Lucien’s. She had never felt such anger before. His feelings, constantly pushed down, slammed into her, along with flashes of that day. Of how he had been forced to watch as… as his father butchered the female he loved. Elain was shaking with anger. The ground beneath them was trembling. Rhys threw shield after shield up, but Lucien’s power exploding out of her smashed through them all. He was about to burn, she realised. If it was this bad here, it would be far worse in the human lands.</p><p>She looked at Feyre, who nodded, understanding. Her sister would winnow, and either calm Lucien down, or take him somewhere he couldn’t hurt anyone. His magic, however, had other plans. He was reaching out desperately, for something to anchor himself to. To calm his fire. Elain <em>pulled</em>, and he was there. She had brought him through pure strength of mind. He collapsed on the floor, fire shuddering out of him.</p><p>Elain was aware of Rhys yelling something at Azriel. A name. He was telling Azriel to get Eris.</p><p>The shadows flared as Azriel stepped into them, and mere moments later, Eris was beside him.</p><p>Her mate’s brother ran forwards, seemingly as unaffected by the fire as she was. They exchanged a glance, an agreement.</p><p>He scooped Lucien into his arms, holding him more tenderly than Elain thought possible. Lucien’s fire calmed, flaring into nothing as Eris rocked him gently.</p><p>No one dared speak until it was clear that Lucien was unconscious, his magic having overwhelmed him. Eris didn’t move from his brothers’ side, eyes meeting hers.</p><p>“What the fuck happened? I haven’t seen him like this since… <em>she</em> was executed.” He noted the fury still in Elain’s eyes, and realised that it hadn’t been her who caused this.</p><p>Her dark eyes slowly slid to Nesta. Her sister didn’t appear remorseful in the slightest. Eris growled, reaching the same conclusion Elain did. She had done this on purpose. To prove that it wasn’t safe for Elain to travel with Lucien.</p><p>She looked at Eris again, a silent question in her doe-brown eyes. He shook his head softly; an apologetic look on his face. He casually pulled Lucien’s collar down, exposing a thin golden chain with sun charm attached.</p><p>“I believe Helion owes him a favour.” Eris stated casually.</p><p>Feyre moved forwards.</p><p>“What was just said was… it won’t happen again.” Nesta scoffed at that. “But,” Feyre pressed on, “You can’t just leave now.”</p><p>“I can’t see any reason why not. There are healers in the Day Court, and he won’t have to put up with any of this bullshit.” Elain replied. Everyone gaped at her coarse language.</p><p>She twisted the sun charm, and it glowed. Sending a message to its High Lord. Helion winnowed, seemingly unaffected by the wards. He took in the scene: Feyre with a pleading look on her face; Nesta sneering; Eris and Elain kneeling beside the unconscious Lucien. His glowing power spread over Lucien, ensuring he wasn’t hurt. The High Lord of the Day Court didn’t say a word as he took Elain and Lucien’s hands and winnowed them to his home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rising Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“They are both still alive, but… very different to the females I knew them as. It’s probably for the best, that I can say I love them, but I can’t hurt them.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some much-needed Elain &amp; Helion bonding, PLUS introducing my OC Phoebe, who will be the MC in the next fic I publish :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Day Court was… there were no words to describe it. Elain couldn’t help the awe on her face as Helion gave her what he called the ‘grand tour’. Lucien was still unconscious, but Helion had assured her that all he needed was a few hours of rest.</p><p>Elain assumed this was Helion’s private residence, as there was nothing else for miles around. His estate sprawled along the edge of a forest, a huge lake nearby. He was clearly a male of taste. The furniture was from various different countries, each unique in style, but all working together to create a clean, homely feel. If she was being honest, it was even better than Rhys and Feyre’s river estate. She said as much to Helion, who grinned before leading her to the central courtyard. It was glorious. There was an entire section for herbs, as well as fruit and vegetables, but the main attraction was the fountain in the middle.</p><p>“Each tile is from a different town or city I’ve visited.” Helion said, answering her silent question.</p><p>Elain looked up at him in astonishment. There had to be at least five hundred tiles making up the bottom of the fountain. Helion chuckled at the expression on her face.</p><p>“I’ve lived for nine centuries. Some of them were also donated by my… friends from the continent.”</p><p>Elain didn’t need to ask about the ‘friends’ who had clearly been his past lovers. But nine hundred years… that was a very long time to have been alive. She couldn’t imagine it, even though she was likely to do the same herself. It occurred to her that by the time she was as old as he was now, he likely wouldn’t be around, or High Lord. She chanced a glance at him, with his flowing white robes and golden sun crown, and couldn’t imagine it. The idea of death had always confused her. How did someone so alive, so full of life, suddenly become dead? What about everything they knew? Surely knowledge couldn’t just disappear.</p><p>She shook herself from her morose thoughts and followed Helion as he continued on. He led her down an airy hallway, to an oak-wood door. Elain gasped. Row upon row of shelves, each stacked to the brim with books. There was a messy organisation about it, with far more books pilled on each shelf than there should be. She loved it.</p><p>“This is my personal collection… apologies about the mess.” Helion said, wincing slightly as he glanced around.</p><p>“It’s- it’s beautiful.” Elain breathed, so entranced with the books that she didn’t notice Helion’s amber eyes shutter. He forced a smile, offering her his arm. She held back her slight blush. She had no interest in him, but his mere presence was… intoxicating. He was very attractive, she had to admit. Charming, too. She was surprised that there wasn’t anyone significant in his life, but he most likely had his reasons.</p><p>“Have you ever been in love?” She blurted, trying to fill the silence that had settled. Helion blinked, as though he had been lost in thought. Sadness flickered over his face. Elain mentally kicked herself. It clearly wasn’t a topic he enjoyed discussing.</p><p>“I have.” He replied softly. Elain wasn’t sure whether to pry deeper or not, but he carried on, relieving her of the decision.</p><p>“Twice, actually. The first was… someone I still care for a lot. The second… she was wild. She still is. Wild like fire. She made me burn.”</p><p>Elain almost didn’t want to know what had happened to them. Helion must have picked up on her curiosity, because he continued talking.</p><p>“They are both still alive, but… very different to the females I knew them as. It’s probably for the best, that I can say I love them, but I can’t hurt them.” Elain frowned at this.</p><p>“Isn’t the point of love that you don’t know what’s coming? That you’re willing to take that risk for someone?” He had sounded so defeated, it made something in her flare up.</p><p>Helion smiled at her again.</p><p>“I suppose it is, but for the two of them… well, there were different circumstances.”</p><p>They had arrived at a table, already laid for lunch.</p><p>“Could you tell me more about them?” Elain sincerely hoped he would, curious about these two females who seemed to have broken his heart. He escorted her to the closest chair, then sat down in the one opposite her.</p><p>“I can, but the story is long.” Elain decided she quite liked him. He wasn’t the sort of male who would use twenty words where two were needed, but she had heard that he was very persuasive, and did whatever he could to benefit his court.</p><p>“I don’t mind a long story. We still have a few hours until Lucien wakes up.” He studied her closely, clearly noticing the slight jump in her voice when she said his name. She wasn’t sure why, but Helion seemed to, leaning back and smirking at her.</p><p>“I’ll start with Phoebe. It’s easier to talk about her.” Elain didn’t dare enquire why, and was almost dreading hearing about the first female. She had a feeling that story didn’t have a happy ending.</p><p>“We met several centuries ago, by accident. I wandered in on her bathing.” Elain raised her eyebrows. That certainly didn’t seem like an accident. Helion rolled his eyes.</p><p>“It was, genuinely, an accident. Although what happened afterwards… that was definitely not an accident.” The smirk on his face revealed what, exactly, had happened after they had met. Her cheeks flushed slightly at the mere idea. He laughed again, at the expression on her face. He laughed a lot, she noticed, and wondering what he was hiding with it.</p><p>“After that first… meeting, I didn’t see her again for almost a decade. I’d spent that time trying to figure out who she was. Between our… activities, I’d forgotten to ask for her name.” He chuckled, amusement shining in his eyes. Whoever this Phoebe was, he’d clearly loved her a lot.</p><p>“When I finally tracked her down, it took me a week to work up the nerve to actually see her. Needless to say, she was astonished to see me. We walked together, just talking about her life, about mine, when we stumbled across this cave.” Elain felt her cheeks darkening again. There wasn’t any need for him to describe what had happened next.</p><p>“After… that, I asked her to move into my home. Not this one, my more official one outside Pathos. She accepted, to my surprise, claiming she hadn’t been to the city before. It didn’t take us long to fall back into each other’s arms, but this time, we actually made it to a bed.” The amusement was still there in his sunlit eyes, chasing anyway any shadows that had been gained from the library.</p><p>“Safe to say, I was completely smitten with her. I wanted to neglect all my duties, just to spend days tangled inside her. Thankfully, she’s a great deal smarter than I am, and banned me from my own rooms until I actually did some work.” Elain had to laugh at this. She wanted to meet Phoebe, to talk to this seemingly fearless female, who clearly didn’t care what others thought of her.</p><p>“We were like that for centuries. Some would say on-and-off, but it was really a love-hate relationship. Some days we couldn’t stand the sight of each other, some days we did nothing but fuck.” Elain blushed again at the coarse language.</p><p>“That all changed, of course, fifty years ago.” When Amarantha had taken the High Lords prisoner.</p><p>“Through some miracle, I had managed to convince her to stay at home. I knew something was off, and the last thing I wanted was her being caught in the crossfire. When the curse became apparent, all I could feel was relief that she was safe.” Helion swallowed, and Elain laid her hand over his, surprising them both.</p><p>He gave her a sad smile, squeezing her hand slightly.</p><p>“During those years, she led my people as best she could. She kept them from breaking. She pissed off Amarantha by hiding the spell books she was after. I can honestly say that she saved my court from ruin. For that, I will never stop being thankful. After all those years, when we were finally free… the only thought in my head was her. I remember winnowing back, and the crowd all being a blur as I searched for her.”</p><p>He paused for a moment, as servants cleared their lunch away. None of them looked afraid, and they all interacted with their High Lord, clearly pleased to see him. Elain hadn’t seen that level of kindness anywhere, not even Velaris. The kitchens were hidden away, and the cleaners were never seen anywhere. This openness was a welcome change. There didn’t seem to be any divide between High and Lesser fae, either. When she enquired, Helion merely said that there was a reason the Day Court was the richest in Prythian, and it wasn’t just through war. Elain understood his meaning. His subjects all worked happily, were pleased to do their work, even enjoyed it. This would mean that there was little or no conflict between various denizens, which was why the court prospered so. When the servants had left, Helion continued with his story.</p><p>“After Under the Mountain, neither of us were willing to be apart. It was hard to even be separated by a door. It was probably at that point, that the hate side of our relationship ended. We had realised that every second was precious, even if we are immortal. And we wanted to spend every one of those seconds together.” Her eyes were bright. What they had sounded so beautiful, so pure, it was almost possible to forget the trauma that had caused it.</p><p>“Phoebe became quiet, reserved, after a few months. She refused to talk to me, to anyone. It broke my heart. One night, it all came pouring out. We talked about everything. All the fear that she had caused in us. After that, we were closer than ever. It was as though her soul was an extension of my own. I’ve never known anything like it, aside from a mating bond, but we were definitely not mates.” Elain considered this, her mind drifting back to her own red-headed mate.  Everything in her rebelled from the idea of a magical bond tying them together.</p><p>“I know that it can be hard to distinguish a mating bond from love, but the bond is just the beginning of it. It helps you know someone, and I suppose, helps you fall in love with them, but it doesn’t create love out of nowhere. That love will come from both of you, not the bond.”</p><p>Helion must be very perceptive, she thought. He had a point. Feyre had said the same. She understood, but she also knew that Lucien felt pulled to her by the bond. That he probably would never have noticed her without it.</p><p>“Did you know,” he casually begun. Elain braced herself slightly. “Feyre was Rhysand’s mate when she was human. I believe your sister, Nesta, and the general are also mates?” Elain nodded, mind reeling.</p><p>“The bond would have been there when you were human, too. You may not have felt it, with the Wall separating you, but it was there.” There was such certainty in his voice.</p><p>“How do you know that?” She asked quietly, hoping he would have a reasonable explanation.</p><p>“I knew that there was a mating bond, connecting him to someone. I realised when I saw Feyre for the first time. It was the first time I had seen him since you and your sisters would have been born.”</p><p>Elain took a deep breath. Could Helion be telling the truth, that Lucien was her mate from the beginning? She didn’t quite believe it.</p><p>“Have you ever seen anything… odd, while you were human?” He asked monitoring her closely.</p><p>“I don’t- I think I saw a-” Elain cut herself off, feeling rather stupid. Helion raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“I saw a fox with a golden eye.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. End of Dawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Under the Mountain and their not-so-epic escape, he had begun to realise how expendable he was. At least to her. To all of her new family. There wasn’t anywhere he was needed, where he was vital. So he had gone to the only ones who had shown any affection beyond necessity.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really meant it when I said this would be a slow burn ;)</p><p>My poor baby Lucien... </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucien opened his eyes, feeling the glare of the sun on his already-weary face. His tongue felt heavy and dry, almost as though he had… burned out. Which he had. In the Night Court. His power had somehow used Elain as a conduit. Just the thought of her name made emotion rise to the surface. It was impossible to be near her.</p><p>He had loved Feyre like a sister, those first few months in Prythian. After Under the Mountain and their not-so-epic escape, he had begun to realise how expendable he was. At least to her. To all of her new family. There wasn’t anywhere he was needed, where he was vital. So he had gone to the only ones who had shown any affection beyond necessity. Jurian and Vassa. He had quickly bonded with the fiery queen, and a mutual understanding had settled between himself and the human commander.</p><p>Lucien was well aware than Elain detested his very presence. What he had done to deserve this treatment, he wasn’t entirely sure, but as long as she hated him, he would not be welcome in the Night Court. The place that was supposedly his home. It couldn’t feel less like home if it tried. Home was autumn leaves, bonfires, sunlight. The Night Court was none of that. Even Spring had felt like more of a home. At least he was actually required for the running of the court. Even if Tamlin was an abusive bastard. The court itself was still home.</p><p>He took in his surroundings slowly. It looked like the Day Court, although he had no idea how he’d ended up here. He glanced down at the sun-charm necklace. That explained it. Someone had used it, and Helion had brought him here. Where here was, Lucien didn’t have a clue. The room was beautiful, but not overly ornate. Not the main palace, then. The lack of noise and fae present meant it wasn’t any other official meeting place. Lucien had a bad feeling that he was in Helion’s personal residence. His father would have a field day with that. His failure of a son, being rescued by another High Lord from his own court. There would also be questions. Many questions.</p><p>Helion had always been distant, but that was to be expected. He had shown streaks of unexpected kindness, however. This certainly wasn’t the worst place Lucien could have ended up. His body told him to lie back down against the soft pillows, but his brain was determined to work out where he was.</p><p>His golden eye clicked and whirred as he checked the room, the estate, for spells and wards. It was very well protected. Helion didn’t want unexpected guests getting in. The only off thing was a scent he recognised well. It was centuries old, and strongest in the central courtyard that his room looked down on. His mother’s scent was all over this place. Lucien really wasn’t sure what to make of that. Nor did he particularly want to know.</p><p>His next plan was to look for escape roots. The clever fox, as always. Always having a second option. The window would be little use, especially if Helion’s own rooms also looked onto the courtyard. There was a small alley, looking as though it led to more gardens.</p><p>Lucien made a mental note of that as he continued his search. The wardrobe only had Day Court fashion, which Lucien wouldn’t wear in a million years. There was nothing that could be used as a weapon, sadly. He moved into the bathing room. The tub was large, but fairly ordinary. The room itself, though, was beautiful. The dark tiles relaxed his mind, tempting him to unwind in the bath, just for a few minutes. Lucien resisted its pull. He’d had enough of enchantments for one lifetime.</p><p>There was a huge mirror, too, which Lucien avoided looking in. He didn’t feel the need to look at his ruined face. It was enough seeing the looks on everyone else’s when they beheld it.</p><p>Footsteps moved past his door. He stilled, recognising them as Helion’s. Part of him wanted to confront the High Lord, but the other part was smart enough to know that he needed rest before he pissed someone else off.</p><p>He could have sworn the footsteps hesitated at his door, almost as if Helion wanted to come in. Lucien moved across the floor, managing to make it to the bed before he passed out, face-first on the sheets. He was sure that he heard the door opening, Helion lifting him gently up and tucking him in, but seconds later he was asleep. He must have dreamed it.</p><p> </p><p>The second time Lucien awoke, it was dusk. At least an entire day had passed since the Night Court fiasco. Or longer, depending on how long he had been passed out. The door opened, revealing Helion. It was as though the High Lord had been checking in on him every few minutes, judging by the relief on his face. Lucien wasn’t entirely sure that he deserved this treatment, a feeling that only worsened when Helion put a tray of food next to him on the bed.</p><p>Lucien cocked his head. Helion looked… nervous, which was very unusual for him. It made Lucien worry slightly. Whatever had his host worked up, it was clearly a big deal. The High Lord actually<em> shifted</em> on his feet as he was watching him. This made Lucien increasingly concerned. This was very out of character for Helion, who seemed unable to form words, and merely waved at the food, as if encouraging him to eat.</p><p>Lucien raised an eyebrow, but did as he was told. The food was delicious, not too filling, and cooked just as he liked it. The cooks here, though… how would they know how he liked his food? His question was answered when Helion finally spoke.</p><p>“I uh… I had them make it how they usually do for me. I hope it’s not too… I hope you like it.” He was stuttering slightly. Lucien was very concerned now, and tried to put his host at ease. Perhaps Helion was worried about what Rhys might do to get Lucien back.</p><p>“You don’t need to worry. The Night Court won’t want me back.” Lucien said. The apprehension in Helion’s eyes disappeared, only to be replaced by anger. Not at him. At the Night Court. There was worry there, too. Lucien felt himself stiffening. He certainly didn’t need or want pity.</p><p>Helion read this in his eye, and sat down in a chair near the bed, sharp eyes ensuring Lucien ate all his food.</p><p>“You’re as bad as my mother.” He muttered, feeling a bolt of sadness at the mere thought of her. The last time he had seen her was Under the Mountain, and he missed her desperately. Helion seemed to agree, his own grief darkening his amber eyes.</p><p>He moved forwards, almost as if he would comfort Lucien, then stopped.</p><p>There was so much uncertainty in his eyes, and Lucien wasn’t sure what to do about it. They barely knew each other. The High Lord was an ally. That didn’t mean that they were close.</p><p>Helion opened and closed his mouth, clearly trying to work out what to say. Lucien suddenly longed for his mother’s warm embrace, and everything hit him, all at once. He made no noise as he crumpled into himself, unaware of Elain rushing up from the garden, feeling his grief so strongly, as though it was her own. Helion had practically leaped onto the bed, pulling Lucien into his arms as he silently sobbed. Elain stopped in the doorway, simply looking at the two males. Side-by-side, it was possible to see just how identical their noses were.</p><p>Helion hadn’t believed her when she first told him. He hadn’t wanted to live with the knowledge that his only son had been abused by the same male who still abused his lover. The lover, Elain learned, that he had never really gotten over. The one he hadn’t been able to let go of.</p><p>But now, Lucien was safe. Finally in his father’s arms. Helion was holding him gently, so similar to how Eris had before. Whether Lucien knew about his father was another thing they needed to find out. Helion himself hadn’t realised, so it was unlikely Lucien had.</p><p>Elain sighed, sitting down in another chair. Helion’s eyes met hers. He opened his mouth, likely to ask her to comfort her mate. She leaped up, practically running out of the room.</p><p>Away from him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A New Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I’ve found- I have a son.” He said softly, by way of explanation. Shock widened her eyes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've added a character playlist at the start of this fic - it's the songs I associate with the characters the most and holds some hints to later events :)</p><p>Helion finally finds out... and promptly runs away.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Helion hadn’t been able to tear himself away from Lucien. His son. This had unfortunately meant him falling asleep in a very uncomfortable chair, and now he could barely move his aching joints. Lucien was still asleep on the bed, curled up under the blankets. Helion felt the urge to wrap his arms around his son and never let go.</p><p>He had dismissed the rest of the servants, knowing how protective he would become in the next few days. Logic told him that Lucien would hate that, but his instincts were too strong. He had decided to go back to the capital for a bit, until he calmed down enough to face Lucien and tell him the truth. Elain had agreed to stay, and his sister had decided to visit and be a buffer, should Elain want it.</p><p>He still wasn’t entirely sure why he had told the middle Archeron sister about Phoebe and Arabella. Possibly because he hadn’t been able to before. Elain would gain very little from telling anyone, and there was something about her that relaxed him. Maybe her seer powers, which would flourish here. He had offered her full use of any books she may need to master it, and said that either his sister or Lucien would know where to find them.</p><p>She had glanced at the floor at the mention of her mate. Helion had noticed how she fled from the room when he had finally embraced his emotions. What she didn’t seem to see was how they could help each other. His sister, Siena, had noticed it an hour ago when she arrived. They were both hurting so much, and hiding it in different ways. Hopefully, a week alone together might encourage them to talk.</p><p>Siena walked in the bedroom, smirking at him, clearly aware of how he had slept. She glanced at Lucien, affection in her face. They had both been fond of him before, but knowing that they were related… it changed things, in ways neither of them could quite understand. The so-called Fox of Prythian opened his eyes, frowning at them. His russet eye sparkled in the morning light, identical to his mother’s. There was still a dull ache in his chest when he thought of Arabella. Yesterday, in the library, Elain’s excitement had been identical to hers, when she had first seen it. He hadn’t been able to keep the sadness off his face.</p><p>The two females would love each other, he had realised. They were so similar, soft, and gentle, but with a spark of fire deep inside.</p><p>Helion had tried to not let the past replace the present, but it was almost as though he could see her flash of red hair, disappearing around the corner as he was chasing her through his home. Her laugh had echoed off the walls when he had caught up to her, spinning her around to face him before sealing his mouth over her own. She would have led him to their rooms, eyes sparkling brighter than the sun itself. They would have made love to each other, stealing kisses throughout the night, tangled in each other’s arms.</p><p>Siena’s pointed cough brought him back to reality, her raised brows showing she knew <em>exactly</em> where his mind had gone.</p><p>“When are you leaving?” She questioned, her voice sharp. She had not approved of his plan, pointing out that staying away would only make things worse when he returned. Helion had ignored her, closing his eyes and pretending to sleep. Lucien looked at him confusion flickering over his face, before he made his expression carefully blank, shields going back up.</p><p>“I have some things to attend to in the city.” Helion explained, praying that Lucien wouldn’t see through the slight lie. He did actually have to name Lucien as his heir, should anything unfortunate happen to him. The lie was the fact that he didn’t technically need to go to the city to do that. His will was stored in the in-between place, so he could access it just as easily here. Lucien didn’t need to know that, however, and Helion didn’t want him to think that it was his fault.</p><p>Lucien nodded, lowering his guard slightly.</p><p>“If I’m an inconvenience, I can find somewhere else to stay-” Lucien was cut off by a growl from Siena. It was Helion’s turn to raise his eyebrows at her. She flipped him off, making him chuckle.</p><p>“You are in no condition to go anywhere. Besides, this is the safest place in Prythian. Aside from the Prison, I suppose.” Her tone didn’t allow for any disagreement.</p><p>“Adding to what my wonderful sister said,” Helion began, smirking at the glare she threw at him, “We’re delighted to have the two of you here. It’s the least I can do for you.” He finished softly, smiling at his son. Lucien returned the grin, looking more at ease than he had for a while.</p><p>“It’s also wonderful having another face to look at, other than his.” Siena added, jerking her head at her brother. Lucien actually smiled at that, relaxing back against the pillows.</p><p>“Now, before I leave you three alone, I have some ground rules.” Helion said, looking at them with mock sternness. Siena rolled her eyes.</p><p>“First off, no inviting random males you think are pretty.” He said, directing this at his sister. Lucien grinned again.</p><p>“Secondly, please don’t wreak the library again.” This was again directed at Siena, who groaned.</p><p>“So basically don’t have any fun?” She muttered sarcastically, moving to sit beside Lucien.</p><p>“Exactly!” Helion exclaimed, smirking at her.</p><p>“You can go now, ruiner of fun.” Siena scowled, frowning at Lucien when he laughed again.</p><p>Helion left the room with a backwards grin, still sore from his awkward sleeping position. He only looked back once.</p><p>Siena was handing Lucien a book. Probably one of her smutty ones. Helion rolled his eyes, affectionately exasperated with his younger sister.</p><p>His mind inadvertently shifted to Elia, his older sister. She had disappeared eight centuries ago. His father and mother had lost some sort of spark when she had gone. The healers had described it as dying from a broken heart. Helion had wanted to scream at them. What was he supposed to do, barely a century old, with a young sister and dead parents. They may have died peacefully, but that didn’t make it any easier, especially when Siena and Helion had watched the life leave their bodies. His father had made sure that everything was in place for Helion to take over smoothly, but he had still found himself relying on his father’s advisors more than he would like. When he had reached his second century, he was ruling as he should, the advisors nothing more than what they should be. It had been hard, juggling High Lord and being some sort of mature figure for his sister to look up to. Helion hadn’t been there for her as much as he should have been. That had been rectified as he became more confident in himself. He was proud to say that the Day Court had done well under his rule, doubling their already considerable wealth.</p><p>Thinking of his court made his mind wander to Lucien. Would he like being at court? Would they like him? Would he even want to be named heir? It suddenly occurred to Helion that Lucien may very well turn around and say that he hated him. The thought was very unpleasant. Helion knew, logically, that Lucien liked him, but that didn’t mean he would want a father-son relationship. He shook his head, clearing the undesirable thoughts. He wouldn’t know Lucien’s reaction until he actually told him, and it was unfair to presume the worst.</p><p>He had reached the central courtyard while lost in his thoughts. He made his way over to Elain, who was tending to a wisteria. Helion had realised that he liked his son’s mate. Once she felt comfortable around him, they had had interesting conversations, about completely unrelated topics, which kept them both entertained for hours.</p><p>“I’m leaving now, Lady. I should be back within a week.” She blushed slightly as his use of the title. He usually gave everyone pet names, but he was well aware that there needed to be firm boundaries, especially because she already felt like a daughter to him.</p><p>Elain put down her trowel, and rose from the spot she’d been kneeling in.</p><p>“Thank you for your hospitality, <em>High Lord</em>, and I’ll look forward to your return.” She said teasingly, smirking. Maybe he had deserved that. Helion grinned at her, bowing deeply before winnowing to Pathos.</p><p> </p><p>He admired his palace, never quite getting over his awe. It was situated on the cliffs, sunstone walls shimmering, a waterfall cascading down one side. The waterfall itself was considered the most beautiful in Prythian. There was no magic surrounding it, but the ancient waters were said to be the seat of all knowledge. Several courtiers spotted him and waved. The smile was easy to pull onto his face. A female voice pulled him from his peaceful thoughts.</p><p>“Finally back?” The sassy question had him grinning at the female. Thalia was his most trusted advisor, and easily the most feared outside the palace. Those inside knew that her tough exterior was a shield, between her true nature and the world trying to tear it apart. They had grown close after her brother had died in the first war, her grief sending her to a place darker than the Night Court. Helion had comforted her in the way he knew best. They had shared a bed for a few months.</p><p>It had been a mutual decision to sleep in separate rooms, and one Helion didn’t regret. They had had their fun, but at the end of the day, she was a friend, and he wasn’t willing to give that up.</p><p>Her icy blue eyes surveyed him critically. Despite being well over four centuries older, she made him feel like a child again. Her dark hair was, as usual, braided tightly, making her look like one of the warrior queens mortals liked to write stories about. Thalia moved forwards, hugging him, showing that she had been a little worried. That was the maximum level of affection she gave anyone, except, perhaps, Kira. She was another one of his advisors, but she mainly delt with communication between cities. They weren’t exactly together, but they shared rooms and were rarely seen apart.</p><p>“Where’s your lover?” Helion questioned, knowing it would irk her. Indeed, she glared at him, before waving a hand vaguely at the palace behind her. Helion resisted the urge to rise to her bait, and instead, made his way inside.</p><p>He stumbled across the High Priestess, Avery, reading.</p><p>“Shouldn’t you be…” Helion gestured randomly in the air. “…praying?” She still had him tongue-tied every time he saw her. She was absolutely gorgeous, with waist-length inky-black hair, dark eyes, light freckles on her nose, and a willowy figure that bewitched males and females alike. Avery had been his first time, well over eight centuries ago. She was a few years younger than him, but much closer in age than the rest of his court. Her sensuous lips curled up into a smile. She was well aware of her effect on him, and seemed to find it more amusing every time they spoke. She was descended from sirens, which meant everyone who met her was drawn to her. Helion was one of the few she allowed to look on her face, most of the time she wore a veil or mask over the top half. The effect was lessened that way, but it was still strong enough that she rarely left the palace.</p><p>Avery moved forwards, embracing him as Thalia had. Helion had given her sanctuary in his court, and protection, without asking for anything in return. She always felt indebted to him for that, but he had assured her that she owed him nothing. They still occasionally shared a bed, but they certainly weren’t lovers.  </p><p>She pulled back, smiling at him. He slid an arm around her waist, leading her towards his rooms. She smirked at him when she realised where they were going. Helion hadn’t intended on taking her to bed, but part of him was tempted. First, though, there were more important matters to discuss. They sat down on the bed, and his will appearing between them. Avery tilted her head at him. She rarely talked, but he had become good at interpreting her facial expressions.</p><p>“I’ve found- I have a son.” He said softly, by way of explanation. Shock widened her eyes.</p><p>“I didn’t realise you even had a son.” She murmured, voice husky. It was another curse of being half-siren. Her voice was even more alluring that her face. Desire rose in him, but he temporarily pushed it down, focusing his thoughts on the piece of paper. There was an estate he had put aside for her, not that she knew it. He wanted her to have somewhere safe to live, even after he was gone. There was also the estate he had given to Phoebe, and a large sum of money to be split between them. Avery looked down, sadness flickering in her eyes. Her and Phoebe had been close too, and Helion knew that they missed each other.  </p><p>Then there was yet another estate, left for Arabella. The three of them were side-by-side, ensuring that the females were close to each other.</p><p>“Believe me, neither did I.” He replied, arm curling around her waist as she leaned into him.</p><p>“Lucien.” She said, testing the name before making a noise of agreement. Something deep within him stirred at that noise and he swallowed, before continuing to check what he had left to his various friends and allies.</p><p>All the members of his inner court would receive enough money to live comfortably. He considered something, before adding a small line to Feyre. Hopefully, it would make her laugh.</p><p>Avery raised her eyebrows at him. He had left a miniature Pegasus figure to her. It was magical and would fly around the room.</p><p>Avery lay a hand on his chest, and he hastily put his will away. She wanted him, and he was more than happy to oblige her. He lay back, allowing her to move on top of him, straddling his hips. He tugged her down to kiss her glorious mouth, letting himself relax as she vanished both their clothes.  </p><p> </p><p>Helion smirked at her, lazily tracing patterns on her back. She had ridden him multiple times before they were both fully sated. There was a slight blush on her cheeks as she looked up at him, snuggling into his chest, the light sheen of sweat on her skin pleasing him immensely. The first time, he had felt that she had pleasured him rather than allowing him to make her moan. The second time, he had rectified that. He had only been nineteen, and she had been sixteen. Now that many centuries had passed, they knew each other much better, and the sex was definitely better. He allowed himself to drift off, his not-lover asleep on his chest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Mid-Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Elain couldn’t tear her eyes from him, and she couldn’t work out why.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some good old family time... Interrupted, of course, by the *shadowy voice*.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elain had just started her gardening when she scented Lucien behind her. He was deep in conversation with Helion’s sister, who had arrived last night. She felt an unexpected jealousy flaring in her eyes when she looked at them. Lucien’s eyes snapped up. Elain felt mortified, realising that he had felt her emotions through the bond. His mechanical eye whirred as he looked at her, neither daring to break the eye contact. Siena was glancing between them, unsure if she should interrupt what looked like some intense staring contest.</p><p>Elain hastily dragged her eyes from his, preferring to focus on her work. Lucien’s steps receded into the distance as he quickly exited the courtyard.</p><p>Siena stayed standing, even more unsure of what she had just seen.</p><p>“Is there anything I can help you with?” Elain asked hastily, trying to fill the silence left by Lucien’s exit. Siena met her eyes, smiling.</p><p>“Actually, there’s some books in the library that need shelving.” Elain resisted the urge to sigh, fairly sure that’s where Lucien had just gone. Siena grinned, linking her arm through Elain’s. The two females headed towards the library, oak doors swinging open to reveal Lucien, curled up in an armchair, head buried in some sort of romance. Siena laughed when she beheld the title.</p><p>“That’s one of Helion’s favourites too.” Lucien dragged his eyes from the volume to meet hers.</p><p>“I should imagine so. It’s a diary about him and my mother.” The words were clipped. Elain’s eyes widened as Siena cringed slightly. Fire was flashing in Lucien’s eyes, his face colder than ice.</p><p>“Why, exactly, would your brother put my mother in so much danger?” He growled. Siena didn’t know what to say. Elain stepped in.</p><p>“I think they really loved each other.” Lucien snorted, rolling his eyes.</p><p>“If he loved her, he wouldn’t have put her life in danger.” With that, he got up and left the room, leaving the diary behind.</p><p>Siena winced, wondering how her brother could have been so careless, leaving something like that around. Lucien did make a valid point. Beron would have done unspeakable things to Arabella if he had found out. It was one thing having an affair, it was another to have an affair with a High Lord.</p><p>The beautiful Lady of Autumn had attracted her brother’s attention from the very beginning, but that wasn’t an excuse for having an affair. Siena could feel her own anger rising. Elain sighed, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.</p><p>“Sometimes you can’t stop love, even if it seems stupid or risky, can you?” Siena slid her gaze to the middle Archeron sister.</p><p>“I suppose not… but you should never put them or your family in harm’s way just because you love someone.” There was enough bite in her voice that Elain started slightly. Siena spun around, stalking out of the room. Point made. Elain wrung her hands together, twisting her iron engagement ring on her finger.</p><p>She refused to believe that Grayson had stopped loving her. You couldn’t stop love. Helion and Lucien’s mother had proved that. Lucien himself had proved that, with the lover of his who had died. She just needed to make him see that he still loved her.</p><p>Elain considered how to get to the human lands, remembering the Pegasus Helion owned. She had no idea how to ride one, however. Lucien would probably know. He would certainly be willing to try, for her. A very small part of her felt bad for the deception she had planned, but she found herself not caring. Grayson was more important. She loved him, they were meant to be. Lucien was just a means for getting them back together, as they should be. A slight smile tugged at her mouth.</p><p>Now all she had to do was seduce him, until he listened to no one but her. Siena would almost certainly try and convince him not to, as would Helion. She would have to time it. Siena could be tied up, perhaps, or trapped somehow. Helion wouldn’t be so easy. She hummed to herself as she searched for books on the legendary Pegasi.</p><p> </p><p>Siena had made breakfast. The three of them sat in a somewhat awkward silence, the conversation stilted and brief. Lucien was cringing into his eggs, avoiding meeting her eyes. Siena was desperately trying to engage Elain in talk about her gardening. Lucien interrupted their awkward exchange.</p><p>“What role do you play in Helion’s court?” This was directed at Siena, who seemed thankful for the change in conversation.</p><p>“I try and avoid courtly politics – as you know, Lucien, court isn’t a place for the faint of heart. I spend most of my time in the libraries on various research projects.” Lucien made a noise of agreement. Elain couldn’t tear her eyes from him, and she couldn’t work out why. His eyes flicked briefly to her, then back to his food.</p><p>“I didn’t think that the Day court was as bad as the Autumn one.” He said curiously, leaning forwards slightly.</p><p>“I don’t imagine it’s as bad as what you’re used to, but I’m not a fan of big crowds.” Siena replied, a grin tugging the corners of her mouth. Lucien relaxed slightly, offering her his own courtly smile.</p><p>Elain smiled, her mission being brought forcefully to the front of her mind.</p><p>“Would you help me with my garden, Lucien?” He gaped at her for a moment, not expecting her to even talk to him. She pushed down the guilt that arose. He was a means to an end. Nothing more.</p><p>“It would be an honour.” He replied, giving her that same courtly smile.</p><p>Siena rose to her feet, swiftly moving towards the door out of the courtyard.</p><p>“I’ll see you both later?” Without giving them the chance to reply, she hurried off. Lucien chuckled, both mechanical and russet eyes tracking her through the windows. When she disappeared around a corner, he turned to face Elain.</p><p>“Where would you like me, Lady?” There was a slight smirk in his voice, and Elain felt her cheeks flush at the insinuation. She quickly cleared her throat, waving a hand at the far flower border.</p><p>“They need weeding. Do you know what you’re looking for?” She questioned, eyeing him in his Spring-themed jacket, a light white shirt underneath. Lucien nodded, smirk widening as he noticed where her eyes had gone. He casually removed his jacket, tossing it onto the floor. His muscular body was just visible underneath, making Elain catch her breath, despite the distance between them.</p><p>“I helped my mother with her plants, back in Autumn.” He said casually, picking up a spade and gardening gloves.</p><p><em>Put on the ones he gave you.</em> A voice at the back of her mind purred. Yes, that would work. It would lower his guard, enough that he would be too distracted to sense anything off.</p><p>She found them on the shelf in the greenhouse, where there were several beautiful and exotic plants growing happily in the heat. Elain wondered if Lucien’s mother had planted them, all those centuries ago. She brushed the thought away as she put her hair up in a loose knot at the nape of her neck, a few wispy pieces framing her face. Elain pulled the enchanted gloves on, the warmth of               Lucien’s magic chasing away the shadows in her mind.</p><p>When she stepped back outside, Lucien was already busy at work, weeding and pruning the far border. He glanced up at her, something shifting in his eyes when he beheld the gloves. Whatever it was, he didn’t mention it as he looked back at his work. Elain followed his example, starting in the bed furthest from his.</p><p>Not a single word was exchanged for several hours, until she heard Lucien’s footsteps behind her. They were somehow both confident and light, quiet but self-assured. He smiled, holding out a glass of water. She discreetly admired his gleaming body, crafted for the light. He noticed and gave her a cocky smile. He was so much more relaxed here, almost as if the Night Court and human lands had been stifling him.</p><p>“Maybe you should take your shirt off.” Elain blurted, going as red as a tomato when his smile turned feline.</p><p>“It’s the heat.” She added hastily, noting that the smirk was still firmly in place on his lips.</p><p>“Your wish is my command, sunshine.” Her cheeks darkened further at the use of the nickname.</p><p>She looked away as he pulled it off, fully exposing his bronze-kissed skin to the sun. Her eyes slid down his torso, trying desperately to look away, but she couldn’t.</p><p><em>He’s all yours</em>. The voice breathed. She pushed it away. Today, they could be two ordinary people. No ulterior motives.</p><p>She smiled at him, wordlessly pointing to the next border. He tied his long hair up with a piece of leather, still smirking at her.</p><p>“Good thing I have a lot of stamina.”</p><p>Elain went scarlet.</p><p>Siena chose that moment to join them, the floaty gossamer of her dress making her look like an ethereal being. She raised an eyebrow at Elain’s flushed face and Lucien’s shirtless body.</p><p>“Would you two like some alone time?” She purred, clearly getting the wrong idea. Lucien opened his mouth, glancing at Elain, but she beat him to it.</p><p>“We’ve had quite an… energetic morning.” Lucien gaped at her, not even trying to hide his surprise. Siena gave them a cat-like smirk, disappearing back inside the house.</p><p>Elain waited for him to turn around and get back to the weeding, but he didn’t. She frowned.</p><p>“If you need a break-” She started, stopping when Lucien shook his head. He shifted on his feet slightly, staring at the ground.</p><p>“My back… it’s… not pretty.” She only just made out his mumbled words, and she realised his face was flushed with shame. Elain frowned.</p><p>“Nothing is beautiful because it’s perfect.” The words came out her mouth before she could properly comprehend them. Lucien’s eyes snapped back to hers.</p><p>“You think I’m beautiful?” He questioned, amusement replacing the shame. Elain felt a pulse of relief, which she immediately pushed down.</p><p>“What I mean is… scars prove that you survived.” He gave her a thoughtful look.</p><p>“I suppose… do you want to see them?” It was an honest question. Elain nodded, swallowing slightly. He turned around, exposing the scarred and raised skin. She inhaled sharply.</p><p>“Who did this to you?” The growl in her voice wasn’t something she was used to. Neither was Lucien, who looked at her in surprise.</p><p>“I… my father, my brothers, Amarantha, Tamlin.” She felt vaguely sick as he listed off the names. She thought about Tamlin, about that beast prowling his broken manor, the glowing green eyes. Those skin-shedding claws, the nightmares she had seen from him. Some of the things Tamlin had done to him… the fact that some part of Lucien had loved him, still loved him… she didn’t want to think about it.</p><p>He was watching her, and he looked… nervous. As if he wasn’t sure how she would react.</p><p>“Thank you for your help.” She said, straightening. He took his cue to leave, pulling his shirt over his head as he did. She watched him go, the shadows filling her thoughts again.</p><p><em>He will be yours soon</em>. The bodiless voice purred. <em>Him and his father. The full might of the Day Court</em>. There was greediness in the shadows. But they would give her what she wanted. The man she loved, not some Fae male who believed he was entitled to her.</p><p>A small voice, her own this time, whispered that he didn’t. He longed for her, but he didn’t believe he was owed her.</p><p>She had heard what Azriel had said to Rhysand after the Solstice. He believed that he was entitled to her because his brothers were with her sisters. Once Az had left, Rhys had invited her in, somehow knowing that she had been eavesdropping the whole time. She could recall the gentleness in his violet eyes as he told her that she belonged to no one but herself, and who she chose to be with was her own choice. She had merely inclined her head before leaving. She hadn’t spoken to the Spymaster since.</p><p>She shook the memories from her head, focusing on gathering her gardening equipment. Once she had cleared up, she returned to the library, nestling down into a large armchair covered in cushions and blankets.</p><p>Elain closed her eyes, allowing her body to relax completely.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Lunchtime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I’ll stay close, vixen. Whatever it is… we can figure it out together, if you want.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Elucien fluff*</p><p>Side note: I might not update for a week or so after this chapter, I'm currently finishing off the next chapter so I want to get a few chapters ahead before I go back to school next week (finally no more online school!).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucien frowned at the ingredients spread out in front of him. He had baked frequently with his mother, but he was never quite as good at cooking. He shrugged, tipping them all into a large pot situated on the hot stove. The estate’s kitchens were huge, bright, and airy. It was an incredibly calming space, and Lucien let muscle memory take over as he added various spices and seasoning to the stew he was making.</p><p>Elain and Siena peered over his shoulders, both making approving sounds.</p><p>“Do you cook often?” Elain asked, humming as she examined the spices he had used.</p><p>“I prefer baking, but my mother was adamant that I wouldn’t leave home without some life skills.” He replied, amusement in his voice. Elain started slightly, surprised that he liked baking. She wondered if she had a love of baking because he did. It was an unpleasant thought, and she quickly pushed it away. </p><p>“Whatever it is, I can’t wait to eat it.” Siena said with a grin, sauntering outside to set up a table.</p><p>“Can I help with anything?” Elain asked. “I could make some bread?”</p><p>“No! It’s fine.” Lucien said hastily. Elain frowned.</p><p>“Did Feyre not tell you how the mating bond is accepted?” He questioned, eyes meeting her own. Elain bit her lip.</p><p>“No…” Lucien sighed, running a hand through his ruby-red hair.</p><p>“When a female wants to accept the bond, she offers her mate food. I can’t eat anything you make.” He explained, maintaining eye contact. Elain flushed slightly.</p><p>“I… thank you for telling me.”</p><p>Lucien gave her a grin.</p><p>“Anytime, princess.” Elain blushed slightly, gathering cutlery to give herself something to do with her hands. She moved towards the door, glancing back at Lucien, leaning over the stove. Something fluttered in her chest, but she pushed it down and walked away.</p><p>Once Elain had left, Lucien sighed. He had no idea what was going through her head. He did feel a great deal more comfortable without Nesta breathing down his neck, but something was slightly off with Elain. He just couldn’t quite tell what. When Helion returned, he would ask him to look into it.</p><p>His mate… she was beautiful and so full of light and life.</p><p>He felt slightly guilty every time he thought about her, Jesminda’s teal eyes flashing before his own. In his heart, he knew she would want him to move on, to be happy.</p><p>Lucien wasn’t even sure what Elain wanted. She would have all the time she needed, but part of him was very aware that she may choose to reject the bond. The very thought coiled like a dark snake in the pit of his stomach. If she rejected him… he didn’t think he would be able to stay in the Night Court. Maybe not even Prythian. He shook himself from those thoughts, clearing his head as he finished off the stew.</p><p>Siena cheered when he emerged with the pot in his hands, the heat ineffective in burning him. A gift of fire magic, he supposed.</p><p>Elain offered him a smile as he served them both, the females exclaiming over the taste. Lucien smiled, the three of them laughing and joking together, the tension of the morning dissipated. He found himself watching his mate, memorising the way she laughed, the sparkle in her doe-brown eyes. She caught him staring and smiled, the ease in her face allowing him to relax properly.</p><p>“Are you enjoying the food, vixen?” He purred, smirking at the rosy flush that spread across her cheeks. Siena rolled her eyes, excusing herself from the table. Elain gazed at him, an unreadable look in her eyes.</p><p>“I am enjoying it very much… almost as much as I’m enjoying the view.” She replied softly, pleased at the delight that flickered in his eyes. She was sitting directly opposite him.</p><p>“Could you- could you read to me? In the library?” She asked, blushing slightly. Lucien gave her a smile.</p><p>“Of course, princess.” He stood up, extending an arm to her. She took it, allowing him to lead her into the house. It was hard to believe that they had only arrived two days ago. So much had changed. <em>Your mission hasn’t</em>. The shadowed voice purred. Elain pushed it away. She would allow herself a few more hours of this, of the courtship that could have been.</p><p>Her and Lucien settled in two armchairs, situated next to each other. He opened a random book, his soothing voice lulling her to sleep. She wasn’t afraid to be vulnerable around him.</p><p>She closed her eyes, vaguely aware of Lucien gently lifting her into his arms, carrying her to her rooms. He opened the door with magic, laying her softly down in her bed, tucking a blanket around her. She let out a contented sound, burrowing into his warmth. He groaned into her hair.</p><p>“Princess.” He breathed, trying to unwind his arms from her.</p><p>“Lucien.” She murmured back, tugging him closer. He gave in, climbing onto the bed next to her, rolling onto his side. She turned over too, tracing the scar over his mechanical eye. His eyes fluttered closed, and he let out a breath she hadn’t realised he’d been holding. Their eyes met again, and held, neither saying anything, just drinking in each other’s presence.</p><p>“I should go, vixen.” He said lazily, clearly having no intention of moving. She giggled, curling closer into his chest.</p><p>“Stay.” In that moment, she knew he would. And she realised, in the safety of his arms, that she didn’t love Grayson. The shadows in her mind flickered.</p><p>“What is it, princess? There’s something in your head that isn’t you.” Her mate breathed, opening his eyes again to look at her.</p><p>Elain dropped his gaze.</p><p>“I- I don’t know. It just… it started talking to me. Telling me to do things. It wants me to go back to… him.”</p><p>Lucien stiffened at the mere mention of her ex-fiancé.</p><p>“And do you… do you want to go back to him?” His words were cautious. She looked him in the eye, choosing her words carefully.</p><p>“I don’t know exactly what I want for my life, but I do know that the human chapter is over.” There was certainty in her voice. He smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.</p><p>“When Helion comes back, we can talk to him. Try and figure out what this is.”</p><p>Elain nodded, snuggling further into his warmth.</p><p>“It goes away when you’re around.” She said quietly, his arm sliding around her.</p><p>“I’ll stay close, vixen. Whatever it is… we can figure it out together, if you want.” The statement was open, honest. He would follow her to the ends of the earth, if she allowed him.</p><p>“I don’t want to mess with your feelings, Lucien. When I said I wasn’t sure what I wanted… that included us.”</p><p>He didn’t seem upset by this, in fact, he smiled broadly at her.</p><p>“I understand, my princess, believe me. You have all the time you want, to decide. If you do decide that you don’t want it, I’ll leave. I’ll go as far away as you want.” There was such blunt honesty in his voice, Elain felt safe. She could feel the truth in his words.</p><p>“Goodnight, Lucien.” He smiled against her hair.</p><p>“Goodnight, vixen.”</p><p> </p><p>The following morning, Elain awoke. Lucien was still fast asleep beside her, arms curled around her body. A slight smile made its way on to her face. She rose carefully from the bed, trying to not disturb him. She made her way to her closet, full of dresses and more practical tunics. Siena didn’t bother to knock as she opened the door.</p><p>“You took him to bed?” She said, surprise in her voice. Elain went bright red.</p><p>“No!” She hastily lowered her voice, glancing at Lucien. “We were talking and fell asleep.” She was technically omitting some of the truth, but Siena didn’t need to know that.</p><p>Helion’s sister clearly didn’t believe her, making an amused sound.            </p><p>“My brother came back early.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“No, it’s not a bad thing… but it is quite life changing. For both of us.” His eyes were trained on his lap, unable to look Lucien in the eye.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Took him long enough...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Helion glanced around the courtyard. According to Siena, Elain and Lucien were still asleep.</p><p>He felt more nervous than he had in centuries. What he was about to tell Lucien… it would rock him to his core.</p><p>His palms were sweaty as he waited for them to return, his heart rate increasing. Helion quickly sat down, the ground starting to spin beneath him. His lay his head on the table, closing his eyes in an attempt to get rid of the dizziness. It didn’t work. He felt slightly sick, his whole body going into overdrive as he clung to the wooden surface, barely aware of what was happening around him.</p><p>Everything just… stopped. It was almost as though he had left his body, and was watching from afar. His vision was fuzzy, but he could vaguely make out three figures hurrying towards him. Helion found himself laughing hysterically, unable to stop. Siena ran to his side, shaking his arm. Lucien and Elain appeared too, the latter looking terrified.</p><p>“Helion? What’s happening?” He felt guilty about the fear in his sister’s voice, but he couldn’t control his body enough to respond.</p><p>“I think he’s having a panic attack.” Lucien said slowly, moving to kneel in front of the High Lord, taking his hand and squeezing it, hard enough to make Helion pay attention, locking eyes with his son.</p><p>“Hold your breath.” Helion blinked at the raw command in Lucien’s voice, doing as he said. Elain tilted her head at him, confusion in her eyes.</p><p>“It helps whoever’s suffering to focus on something other than their anxiety.” Lucien explained to her, moving back as Helion calmed down. Siena wrapped her arms around her brother, holding him tight as her own fear subsided. He stroked her back gently, murmuring something to her. Elain and Lucien went back inside to give them some privacy.</p><p>Helion sighed, Siena still clinging onto him.</p><p>“I’m fine, dearest.” His voice was gentle but firm. She pulled back, curling up on his lap like she had when she was young. Helion smiled into her hair, understanding why she had been so scared. He said out loud what she could not.</p><p>“I couldn’t live without you either.” Siena burrowed into his chest, allowing herself to relax properly for the first time in centuries.</p><p>“I love you.” She breathed, so quietly he almost didn’t catch it. He swallowed, wrapping his arms securely around her.</p><p>“I love you too.” Helion murmured, his hand resting on the back of her head.</p><p>He resisted the urge to laugh. The irony of his son acting like a father wasn’t lost on him. Siena peered up at him, laying her head on his shoulder.</p><p>“Were you really that worried about telling him?” She asked, concern flickering across her face.</p><p>“I think you were right all along. The longer I stayed away, the worse it got. That’s why I came back four days early.” He replied, amusement in his voice. Siena made a noise of agreement, closing her eyes against the sun. Helion laughed, scooping her up in his arms and taking her to her rooms.</p><p>“Don’t need… you… to…” She muttered sleepily, finally giving into the darkness. He smiled, smoothing her hair back, slumping down on the other side of the bed, drifting off as soon as his head hit the pillow.</p><p>Lucien and Elain peeked into Siena’s rooms, noting her and her brother both fast asleep. They exchanged a grin, moving away from the door when Helion yawned as he woke up, stretching his muscular arms above his head. Lucien glanced at his mate, silently asking whether they should leave. In response, she pushed him into the room, shutting the door behind him.</p><p>Helion’s sharp, amber gaze met his own. The High Lord swallowed, before gesturing to a chair facing the bed. Lucien moved to sit, unsure of what was happening. Siena woke up, quickly making an excuse before leaving.</p><p>“We need to talk.” Helion said, his voice carefully neutral.</p><p>“Is this related to… what happened a few hours ago?” Lucien questioned, keeping his own voice neutral. Helion nodded, perching on the edge of the bed.</p><p>“I was… made aware of something that I had suspected for many centuries, but never truly believed. It was your mate, in fact, who confirmed the truth.” Helion sounded so nervous, twisting his hands together in his lap.</p><p>“Whatever it is, it can’t be that bad, surely?” Lucien questioned, slightly worried. Helion was quick to reply, not wanting his son to get the wrong idea.</p><p>“No, it’s not a bad thing… but it is quite life changing. For both of us.” His eyes were trained on his lap, unable to look Lucien in the eye.</p><p>Lucien took a breath, a weird feeling settling in the pit of his stomach. His heart was beating rapidly, almost knowing what Helion would say before the words were out of his mouth.</p><p>“Beron isn’t your father.” He started, Lucien taking in a sharp breath. Helion wasn’t quite done dropping bombshells, however.</p><p>“I am.”  </p><p> </p><p>Lucien had gone utterly still, his brain refusing to comprehend what Helion- what his <em>father </em>had told him.</p><p>“Does he- does he know?” He managed to get out, mind still reeling. Helion’s eyes finally met his own.</p><p>“He knows- he knows that you’re not his son. He doesn’t know you’re mine.” The High Lord said quietly, almost reaching out to Lucien, hating the lost expression on his face. He thought better of it at the last moment, settling for brushing a strand of glowing magic down the side of his son’s face. Lucien leaned into the gentle caress, unaware of his father squeezing his eyes shut. He just wanted to hold his son close and never let go.</p><p>“If you don’t want to claim me, I can go back to the human lands and pretend this never happened.” Lucien said quietly, misinterpreting Helion’s pain. His eyes flew open, the look of absolute horror on his face startling Lucien.</p><p>“No! I don’t- I want them all to know that you’re my son. I thought you wouldn’t want me to claim you.” He finished quietly, a gentle smile flickering over his face. Lucien took him in properly, seeing the family he could have had if… No. It wasn’t fair to his mother to think like that.</p><p>“I have some questions.” He said, meeting his father’s eyes. Helion inclined his head.</p><p>“I would imagine you do.”</p><p>Lucien considered how best to phrase them.</p><p>“Did you love her?” He asked, voice quiet. Sorrow flashed in Helion’s eyes.</p><p>“I still do. More than anything.” The words were blunt, honest, and eased something in Lucien’s chest.</p><p>“I suppose I could have had a worse High Lord for a father.” He muttered. Helion gaped for a moment, then burst out laughing. Lucien allowed the corner of his mouth to quirk up, hoping to ease some of the tension between them. When Helion’s laughter had subsided, his tone became more serious again.</p><p>“I understand that it will take a long time for us to… to know each other, but you should know that the Day Court will always have a place for you, should you want it.” His father’s compassionate eyes were fixed on his face. Lucien inclined his head in thanks, a knot forming in his throat as he swallowed. Helion seemed to understand, briefly resting a hand on his shoulder before leaving the room, allowing Lucien time to process everything that had just happened.</p><p>Beron wasn’t his father. His mother had fallen in love with another. Enough to risk bringing his child into the world. The way Beron had treated him made sense now. Had he known who Lucien’s father actually was, he certainly would have used him as a bargaining chip.</p><p>Then there was the issue of his mother. She hadn’t told him about his heritage. Not when he had lived in the Autumn Court, not when he had lived in Spring, and not Under the Mountain. He knew, logically, she was the last person to blame, but he was still in shock and he wanted to be angry. Flames flickered at his fingers, but he pushed them down, breathing in through his nose, and out through his mouth. He urged his fire to settle, to calm. And it did.</p><p>He delved deeper, exploring his power. If he truly was Helion’s son, and heir to the Day Court, surely he should have inherited something from his father. He was reminded of the day that Nesta and Elain had been turned. He had escaped the king’s binding spell by will, the instinct to protect his mate more powerful than anything else.</p><p>There was something, in the darkness of his soul. Something golden and glowing. He reached for it, only to jolt on some invisible tether. He yanked and pushed, but couldn’t get past. He remembered Hybern. He <em>willed </em>it to break. And it did.</p><p>There was swearing from outside. Mostly Helion. Lucien glanced down at the courtyard from the window, frowning.</p><p>“All of the wards! Broken! All of them!” Siena exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. Lucien’s eyes widened. Surely it was just a coincidence. He had barely put any effort into breaking the spell on himself. That couldn’t have been enough to break all the wards.</p><p>Below, Helion was grinning from ear to ear, pride glittering in his gaze as he and Lucien locked eyes.</p><p>“My son is far more powerful than we thought.” Lucien felt a warm sensation around his heart. Never had he heard Beron say the words ‘my son’ filled with anything other than disgust. Helion, however, said those two words with so much pride in his voice.</p><p>Siena frowned up at him.</p><p>“Next time you experiment with your powers, let me know first.” She yelled. Lucien grinned.</p><p>“Sorry Aunt!” He called, knowing it would piss her off. Helion’s laugh echoed around the courtyard as his sister looked deeply offended. Elain gave a tentative smile.</p><p>He winnowed into the courtyard, not bothering with the stairs. He gave them all a slightly sheepish grin.</p><p>“I honestly have no idea how that happened. I was trying to see if I’d inherited anything from you, then some sort of tether pulled me back, and I willed it to go away. I didn’t even think it had worked.” Helion huffed a laugh, amusement shining in his eyes.</p><p>“You appear to have a great deal of power, but we’ll teach you how to use and control it. Preferably without destroying all my wards again.” Lucien winced.</p><p>“It doesn’t seem too hard to repair them. I can see the strands with this.” He tapped his mechanical eye. Curiosity filled Helion’s eyes. He answered his father’s silent question.</p><p>“No, I couldn’t see them before. Now, though, it’s… it’s almost what Miryam described to me. What she saw when she did her… whatever it was that she did.”</p><p>Siena frowned.</p><p>“I heard that she was a witch.”</p><p>Helion laughed again, looking happier than he had in centuries.</p><p>“Even I’m not sure what she was, and I watched her use her power many times on the battlefield. If you can see the wards, do you think you could repair them?” He questioned, looking at his son. Lucien frowned, working out what he would need to do to fix them.</p><p>“I think I could, but it’s… odd. I can’t even feel the power, but I somehow broke all the wards. I don’t know how much of it there is.” Helion considered the problem.</p><p>“Tomorrow, we’ll go somewhere remote and see what you can do.” Lucien nodded, relief flickering in his eyes.</p><p>“For now, however, you need to eat.” Helion said sternly, his sunlit eyes fixing on Lucien, who bit back a smile as he nodded. The High Lord waved a hand, and the small table was filled with food. Several dishes were from the Autumn Court, and Lucien’s favourites. He raised an eyebrow at Helion, who grinned at him.</p><p>The four of them dug into the food, Siena filling the silence by teasing Helion. Lucien glanced at Elain, who nodded. Helion cocked his head at them, having noticed the exchange. Lucien took a breath in.</p><p>“We wanted to ask your advice on something.” This was directed at the older fae at the table. Siena leaned forward, resting her forearms on the table. Lucien glanced at his mate, silently encouraging her to tell them herself.</p><p>“There was a sort of… voice in my head. It told me to do things, in order to go back to the human lands.” She hesitated, not sure if they would laugh at her. Neither of them did, both looking worried.</p><p>“It- it mostly wanted me to manipulate Lucien, and whoever it was wanted me to control him.” She finished quietly, Lucien reaching over and squeezing her hand.</p><p>“And by extension, the Day Court. Possibly Night too, and Autumn, through Eris.” Helion finished, connecting the dots quickly. Elain nodded, biting her lip. Siena recognised the look on her face.</p><p>“You can’t blame yourself for this. Whatever it is, we’ll work it out together. As a family.” She said softly, taking Elain’s other hand with her own. Helion took hers, and Lucien took his.</p><p>Elain couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face. Their joined hands enabled her to feel each of their powers. Helion’s was the most obvious, Lucien’s was still half-hidden, and Siena’s was like a breath of fresh air. Siena broke the circle as she abruptly stood up.</p><p>“I’ll get desert!” She called over her shoulder. Helion laughed, also rising to his feet.</p><p>“Tomorrow morning, you and Siena can start researching whatever this voice is, while Lucien and I train.” He said gently, smiling at her. She returned the smile, her attention shifting to her mate. Lucien smiled too, offering her a hand as he stood up. She accepted, tilting her head at him.</p><p>“There’s still plenty of garden to weed.” He pointed out. Elain smiled at him.</p><p>“I don’t have anything to tie my hair back…” She murmured. Lucien grinned, offering her one of his leather ties. She blushed, thanking him quietly.</p><p>Helion and Siena watched the two of them from the kitchen.</p><p>“Do you think she’ll accept it?” Siena asked, grinning as Lucien spun Elain around the courtyard. Her nephew’s mate laughed freely, her eyes never leaving him.</p><p>“She will.” Helion replied with a smile, watching the young pair laugh together.</p><p>His sister slid her eyes to him.</p><p>“What of your own mate?” She questioned cautiously. Some of the light in his eyes died.</p><p>“You know that it’s impossible.” He said quietly, absently fiddling with the snake armband situated on his bicep. It was the only piece of jewellery he never took off.</p><p>“It’s impossible while he’s alive.” Siena pointed out. A faint smile tugged at her brother’s mouth.</p><p>“When that bastard finally gets what’s coming for him,<em> if </em>she wishes to pursue the bond, then I certainly wouldn’t complain.”</p><p>Siena let out a breath, satisfied. He gave her a sad smile, hugging her tight.</p><p>“You’re in a good mood today.” She murmured. Helion chuckled.</p><p>“I told my son that I’m his father and he didn’t say that he hated me. I think that’s a good enough reason to celebrate.” She pulled back, rolling her eyes affectionately.</p><p>“You’re an idiot.” Siena replied, amusement in her voice. He frowned at her before scooping up some sort of sweet tart and running out of the kitchen. She gaped at him in outrage before giving chase.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Mountain Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Is he your mate?” Cassian asked in confusion, clearly not understanding the situation.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry Inner Circle stans...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucien groaned at the dawn light filtering in his room. Helion stood at the foot of his bed, glowing like a light.</p><p>“Are you my personal alarm now?” He muttered, trying not to smile. His father grinned at him, chucking a shirt and sturdy leathers at him.</p><p>“Your power will wake with the sun, it’ll be easier for you to sense it.” He explained. Lucien made a noise of agreement.</p><p>“I’ll be out in ten minutes.” He groaned, still groggy from sleep. Helion gave him a knowing look before leaving him to dress in peace.</p><p>Lucien staggered out of bed, making his way into the absurdly big dressing room, taking the clothes Helion had left. He eyed himself in the mirror, turning to look at the scars on his back. It was a ritual he’d started after the war. Every time he looked at them, he was a little less repulsed. Vassa had been the one to recommend it, originally. Once his disgust had eased a little, he went about bathing and dressing, tying back his long, red hair. He took a single Illyrian dagger, strapped to his thigh, just in case.  </p><p>He walked to the courtyard, feeling the familiar buzz of the wards. Helion and Siena must have repaired them last night. Indeed, the High Lord looked a little tired as he extended a hand. Lucien accepted, bracing himself as they winnowed. He had never particularly liked the sensation.</p><p>They reappeared in a lush valley, surrounded by mountains as far as the eye could see.</p><p>“I can sense the Night Court border.” He said. Not quite a question, but Helion answered anyway.</p><p>“Won’t do them any harm to test how the borders are holding up.” His father replied with a smirk. The corners of Lucien’s mouth nudged up. Helion really didn’t care about what anyone else thought. It was quite inspiring, really.</p><p>“I don’t know how to… make it come out.” Lucien admitted. Helion didn’t seem surprised.</p><p>“Copy what I’m doing, but don’t hold it back. If it wants to explode out, let it.” The High Lord spread his fingers, and light spilled out. He twisted it in the air, creating a beautiful display. Helion grinned at the awe on his son’s face.</p><p>Lucien closed his eyes, reaching for the magic that was an echo of his father’s. There it was. A glimmer of light. It felt as if a veil had been ripped off. Lucien was vaguely aware of Helion sucking in a sharp breath, but he ignored it, realising that he had broken some sort of glamour on himself. The light filled him now. Rather than the droplet it had been before, it was an ocean. It wasn’t fighting to be let out, though. It would move at his command, without forcing his hand. The flames he had inherited from his mother flared up, twining with the light. He let a small spark out, remembering what had happened at the estate.</p><p>He opened his eyes as he released it, meeting Helion’s shocked gaze. Lucien didn’t have time to enquire as the light spilled out of him, blasting into the sky like a beacon. Both males watched it shoot higher and higher, clawing at the clouds like an eagle. He allowed it to spread, a sonic boom echoing across the sky as the light exploded. The distant border flared up before part of it disintegrated. Lucien winced.</p><p>“Do you think Rhys noticed?” He asked, dragging his gaze back to his father’s. Helion was looking at him in awe. Lucien suddenly realised something. The glamour had hidden his power, yes, but it had also altered his face. He glanced down at his hands. They were bronze in the light, far darker than they had been. He became aware of the robe he was wearing, almost identical to Helion’s. Very slowly, he looked back at his father, who seemed to understand his silent question.</p><p>“Your face is almost exactly the same, but your nose is more similar to mine.” Helion answered softly, moving towards his shocked son.</p><p>“It suits you.”</p><p>Lucien smiled at him, feeling more free than he ever had. Helion looked at his son with pride, seeing the High Lord he would be. Their moment was interrupted by Rhys, dark power flaring around him, looking for the source of the border failure.</p><p>The High Lord of the Night Court stared at Lucien in disbelief, eyes flicking between him and his father. Feyre winnowed in seconds later, Rhys having shown her what was happening. The rest of the Inner Circle soon joined them. Lucien resisted the urge to cringe. This was very possibly the worst thing that could have happened. Maybe he was being a tad dramatic.</p><p>Having so many sets of staring eyes on him was a little unnerving. Helion let out a low growl. Lucien looked at him in confusion, noting the protectiveness in his eyes. That made sense, considering he had just found his son. He must have been fine around Siena and Elain because… because they were family. Lucien smiled at the thought.</p><p>His father moved in front of him, barely leashed power flaring out.</p><p>“Is he your mate?” Cassian asked in confusion, clearly not understanding the situation. Lucien choked on a laugh. Mor’s eyes flicked between them, as Rhys’s had done. She gaped at them both, the others following suit as they realised the truth. The only ones who didn’t look surprised in the slightest… Rhys and Feyre. Lucien felt a sting in his chest as he realised they had known. He moved forward to stand beside his father.</p><p>“How long have you known?” The words were little more than a growl. Helion stilled as he realised his friends had known, and not told him. Feyre lifted her chin slightly, while Rhys kept a carefully neutral expression on his face.</p><p>“Since the High Lord’s meeting.” The High Lady said quietly, her eyes pleading forgiveness.</p><p>“And what, exactly, is your reason for keeping this from us?” Helion snarled, fury painted on his features. Rhys’s eyes simmered in response to the aggression.</p><p>“We were in the middle of a war-” He started, Helion cutting him off with a growl.</p><p>“It was not your decision to make.” His father’s voice had become deceptively calm. Feyre was the only one inexperienced enough to relax.</p><p>“If it hadn’t been for Amren, my father would have died on the battlefield. Would you have told me then, when the power passed to me? Would you have patted me on the back and sent me to rule over a court I didn’t know anything about?” Lucien demanded, eyes fixed on Feyre. He had thought she was his friend. He had trusted her. Feyre looked as though she was about to cry. Anger curled around his heart. She didn’t care, of course she didn’t. Why should she care about someone like him. He realised she had heard his thoughts when tears slid down her cheeks. The ruins of their friendship lay between them.</p><p>“Get the fuck out of my head.” He snarled, walking away and not looking back. Helion followed him, after a growled warning at Rhys.</p><p>“Lucien.” She called after him, moving forwards. He didn’t even have to try, snapping a wall of light up between them. Feyre staggered backwards, still calling after him. A dark bit of his soul didn’t care.</p><p>Helion lay a hand on his shoulder. That was all it took for the emotions to come pouring out. His father folded his arms around him, holding him tight as his power shook the ground beneath their feet.</p><p>In a distant court, far to the south, a mother heard her son’s pain. And decided to do something about it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Unexpected Visitor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“In another life, I would have enjoyed fucking you.” Helion said casually. Eris’ eyes widened as Helion smirked and walked away.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some more relaxed family content ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucien had slept for two days after his meltdown in the mountains. Helion had winnowed them both home, anger still set in his features. Siena and Elain had asked what had happened, and they had retold the story as best they could. By this point, Lucien was swaying on his feet. Elain had noticed, and offered to help him to his rooms. He would have happily accepted that offer anytime, his eyes drawn to her lips.</p><p>He shook himself out of those thoughts, hearing the three of them chatting away over breakfast. He closed his eyes. He just wanted one day of peace with his family. One day to be themselves, without any shadowy threats in his mate’s head, without anymore drama from the Night Court. It seemed his wish wouldn’t be granted as a letter, clearly from Feyre, appeared on his desk. He sighed, picking it up and walking to the courtyard. The others smiled, Siena pulling a chair out for him. He set the letter down, all three pairs of eyes staring at it. Lucien hadn’t had the chance to discuss what had happened with Elain, and he wondered how she had reacted to the news. He considered asking her through the bond, but decided to talk to her later.</p><p>He gingerly opened it, almost expecting some sort of curse to fly out. Nothing did, of course. Helion and Siena were watching warily as he scanned the writing.</p><p>
  <em>Lucien, I know that you’re upset, and you have every reason to be. We don’t wish to lose any alliance with the Day Court, however, and would like to meet with you or Helion so we can talk about what happened, and how we move forward. Nesta and I also miss Elain, and would like to see her sooner rather than later. </em>
</p><p>Lucien snorted, throwing the letter down. He wasn’t sure what he had been expecting. An apology would have been nice. His father raised an eyebrow at him.</p><p>“Apparently, the only reason she feels any sort of regret is due to the fact that Day and Night are allies. She also wants to see Elain soon, and either me or you.” The last part was directed at Helion, who rolled his eyes. Elain frowned, anger glittering in her gaze as she stared at the letter. A pen appeared on the table, which Lucien ignored. Siena picked up the paper and read it.</p><p>“Why would Rhysand let her write important correspondence, when she clearly possesses no idea about how politics work. She doesn’t have to mean it, but she’s supposed to sound like she does.” She looked irritated, passing the letter to her brother, who also frowned.</p><p>Elain read it through last, picking up the pen and scribbling something on the paper. Lucien tilted his head at her.</p><p>“I said I was perfectly happy here, and didn’t feel any desire to return to the Night Court so soon after arriving.” She explained. Lucien grinned slightly. Elain really could be fiery when she wanted to.  </p><p>Helion’s gaze snapped up.</p><p>“Someone winnowed outside.” He murmured, casting his magic over the estate. He glanced at Lucien.</p><p>“Eris.”</p><p>Lucien tensed slightly. He couldn’t remember the last words exchanged with his brother, but he knew they wouldn’t be good. His father was waiting for his decision. Whether he wanted to see his brother or not. Lucien took a deep breath and nodded, leaving the courtyard to answer the front door.</p><p>Eris stood on the doorstep, shivering against the cold. While the inside of the estate was magically heated, the surrounding area wasn’t. His brother’s blood-red hair was flowing in the wind, his amber eyes fixed on Lucien. There were many emotions in his gaze, but one of them was relief. He moved forwards, wrapping his arms around Lucien, who froze, not expecting the embrace. He curled into his brother almost instinctively. A shield from the cruel world around them. Just like when they had been young.</p><p>The brothers pulled away from each other, Lucien gesturing inside the estate. Eris took thee invitation, relaxing a little when he was out of the harsh wind.</p><p>“Something about you has changed.” Lucien stated, really taking his brother in properly. Eris looked… happy. Content. In fact, he looked happier than he had in centuries.</p><p>“The right female does tend to do that.” He replied, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Helion moved forwards.</p><p>“She’s happy?” He asked, concern and love sparking in his eyes. Eris smiled again.</p><p>“The happiest I’ve ever seen her.”</p><p>Lucien glanced between them, fairly sure he was missing something. Helion noticed the look and ushered them all into the lounge.</p><p>“One of my former lovers… court life didn’t suit her. Well, Day Court life didn’t suit her. Her name is Phoebe. When we went to visit the Night Court a month or two ago, she decided to permanently live in the estate I’d given her. Eris went with her.”</p><p>Elain’s ears perked up. Phoebe… the female he had loved, perhaps more than life itself. Lucien nodded, putting the pieces together. That explained why Eris was looking so happy. He wondered whether they were mates, but decided against asking.</p><p>“Would you like some food?” Lucien asked, steering the conversation to a more relaxed topic. Eris nodded, gratitude glittering in his eyes. All of his brothers had trouble being polite. Mostly because Beron had always punished them for it. It was an unspoken rule between them that the words ‘thank you’ never had to be uttered. Giving someone your thanks was as good as admitting you were in debt to them.</p><p>Lucien steered his brother to the table, where Siena watched him like a hawk. He raised an eyebrow at her, along with a taunting smirk.</p><p>“Are you sure it’s a good idea to leave them alone together?” Elain questioned, looking slightly concerned. Helion laughed.</p><p>“It’ll almost certainly end in a fight, but we could use some entertainment.” The High Lord looked positively gleeful at the thought. Lucien bit back a smile, merely inclining his head.</p><p>“Did you manage to find anything in the library?” He asked his mate, conscious that it had been several days since that fateful event. Elain shook her head, disappointment darkening her eyes.</p><p>“There are still nine hundred and ninety-nine libraries to search.” Helion pointed out gently. “We always knew this one was a long shot.”</p><p>Elain nodded, before taking Lucien’s hand and tugging him towards her new garden. Helion moved back to the breakfast table, giving them some space.</p><p>“It’s beautiful, princess.” Lucien breathed, taking in the living wall on the south side of the courtyard. Elain beamed, overjoyed that he liked it.</p><p>She chattered on about the various plants and herbs, Lucien listening attentively. When she realised she had been speaking for a full minute without pause, she flushed, embarrassed, and apologised to Lucien.</p><p>“Don’t apologise, vixen. I love hearing you talk.” He blushed a little after the confession had spilled from his mouth, but Elain smiled.</p><p>“I want to hear about one of your hobbies.” She announced, gazing at him expectantly. Lucien considered for a moment.</p><p>“Promise not to laugh?” He asked. Elain frowned.</p><p>“I would never laugh at something you love.” She murmured, smiling up at him. He resisted the urge to blush and grinned back at her.</p><p>“I sing, sometimes. I love playing the piano too. And painting, actually.” He admitted. Elain beamed, glad that there was some common ground between them.</p><p>“I love to sing. I love music too, but I was never very good at playing.” She replied. Lucien smiled, something lifting in his chest. <em>Maybe the Cauldron was right in putting us together</em>. He thought, inadvertently sending it through the bond. Elain hid a smile. She had to admit, the more she got to know him, the more similar they were.</p><p>“Maybe tonight I can play for you, and you could sing for me?” He asked, immediately kicking himself mentally. She might not want to share that with him. Why would she? They barely knew each other. He had probably just made her feel very awkward. Elain replied, bringing him out of his thoughts.</p><p>“I would enjoy that very much.” She said softly, smiling up at him, biting her lower lip slightly. Lucien kept his eyes on hers, not allowing them to drift to her beautiful mouth.</p><p>Elain felt a sharp burst of longing through the bond. She briefly flashed to Lucien, seeing herself through his eyes. She looked… beautiful. Desirable. Someone worthy of being his mate. She quickly pulled herself out of his head, hoping he hadn’t noticed the intrusion.</p><p>Her heart rate increased as she parted her lips slightly. Lucien’s eyes snapped down, fixing on her mouth. The air between them was charged, fire burning in her veins, pooling at the apex of her thighs. Lucien noticed the change in her scent, nostrils flaring. Neither of them moved, both enjoying the tension and longing.</p><p>“Is this… is this how it is for you? Every time you see me?” Elain asked softly. Lucien’s eyes dragged up her body to meet hers.</p><p>“Yes.” He replied quietly, the desire to bridge that distance between them, to lift her into his arms and hold her close… He quickly shut down those thoughts. He wanted to court her, to show her everything he held dear. He wanted her to know him as a friend before anything more happened between them. He sent those thoughts to her, and she nodded.</p><p>“I think I would like that.” She breathed, eyes never leaving his.</p><p> </p><p>Eris resisted the urge to cringe. Helion’s sister was glowering at him, and had been since he sat down. It seemed she had finally reached her limit.</p><p>“Are you seriously telling me that you’re fucking my brother’s ex-lover.” She said flatly. Eris winced.</p><p>“Yes, I am.” He replied quietly. Siena let out a breath.</p><p>“If you so much as breathe at her wrong-” She started. Eris rolled his eyes.</p><p>“You’ll kill me slowly and painfully? You and your brother really need to come up with better threats.” He muttered, leaning back in his chair. Siena’s eyes softened slightly.</p><p>“I’m surprised you don’t remember me.” She said, tilting her head at him. Eris wracked his brain, but couldn’t place the dark-haired female.</p><p>“Your mother, Phoebe and I were close. Along with another courtier, we used to come to Autumn every week, when you were young.” Eris closed his eyes, casting his mind back. He could remember it. His mother had always been excited to see her friends. His father had allowed her this one happiness for a few decades, until Arawn had been born. Then the visits had stopped.</p><p>“She enjoyed those visits more than anything.” He said softly, meeting Siena’s eyes. The older female inclined her head, grief flickering in her eyes.</p><p>“He still allowed Phoebe to visit, though.”</p><p>Siena nodded.</p><p>“She saved his life once. Completely by accident, but he still owes her a life debt. I have a feeling he was also trying to tempt her into sharing his bed.”</p><p>Eris gagged, trying to not think about his father and lover sleeping together. Siena huffed a laugh.</p><p>“No need to worry, little one. She was never stupid enough to accept his offers.”</p><p>Eris frowned at the nickname.</p><p>“I’m taller than you.”</p><p>Siena clicked her tongue.</p><p>“But still a century younger.”</p><p>He flipped her off, making her chuckle. Siena raised an eyebrow at something behind him, and he turned, seeing his brother staring at his mate. It certainly wasn’t one-sided, though. She was staring right back at him, desire darkening her eyes.</p><p>He wrinkled his nose.</p><p>“Mates.”</p><p>Siena let out a noise of agreement. He gave her a sideways glance.</p><p>“Is there anyone in your life?” He asked curiously. Grief flickered in her sunlit eyes.</p><p>“There… was. Your uncle.” She said softly. Eris stilled. Everyone knew what had happened to Beron’s brother. He had fallen in love with some unnamed female from another court.</p><p>Beron had feared that they would have children and take his throne. He had imprisoned his own brother and had him executed. Eris felt a stab of sympathy for the female opposite him.</p><p>“He loved you, right up until the end.” He murmured, remembering his uncle’s last words to him.</p><p>“He said that when I found someone I loved, I shouldn’t wait, or question myself. I should do everything in my power to be with them, no matter the consequences. And also… he wouldn’t tell anyone your name. Nothing Beron tried to do to him worked.”</p><p>Siena looked away, swallowing.</p><p>“I loved him so much. More than anything.” She replied, silver lining her eyes. Eris wasn’t sure what to do. He had never been given comfort as a child, and he had never known how to give it in return. Thankfully, Siena didn’t seem to want anything. She gave him a slight smile as she rose to her feet, moving inside.</p><p>Eris stood up, too, knowing that Phoebe would be back from her morning wander by now. He smiled at the thought of her smile, her laugh. They had been sharing a bed for two weeks, and there was nothing he loved more than her eyes. The way they sparkled in the light. How she looked at him with desire and affection. He had had lovers before, but it had always been physical. Never anything more.</p><p> </p><p>Helion cleared his throat, startling the eldest Vanserra son out of his thoughts. There was a faint smile on Eris’ face.</p><p>“Thinking about someone in particular?” He asked, smirking at the way Eris flushed.</p><p>“I know the look.” Helion said, by way of explanation.</p><p>“You know full well who I’m thinking about. I’m pretty sure I can guess who you’re thinking about, too.”</p><p>Helion found himself flushing, which wasn’t something he was used to. He may have been thinking about Arabella, but he certainly wasn’t going to admit that to her son.</p><p>“I want her to be happy.” Eris added. Helion nodded, knowing where this was going.</p><p>“There are plans in place. I can’t say any more than that, but it will be sooner rather than later.”</p><p>Helion felt a savage satisfaction. The sooner Beron was dead, the better.</p><p>“I want to be there, when you do it.”</p><p>Eris smirked.</p><p>“Why do you think the Autumn Court is hosting the next High Lord’s meeting?”</p><p>Helion raised an eyebrow. It was certainly daring.</p><p>“Will Phoebe be there?” She may not be his lover anymore, but he still cared for her greatly.</p><p>“She wouldn’t miss it.” Eris replied with a wicked grin.</p><p>Helion had to admit, the two of them were perfectly matched. Phoebe barely concealed her fire behind a courtly mask, and Eris was utterly wild.</p><p>“In another life, I would have enjoyed fucking you.” Helion said casually. Eris’ eyes widened as Helion smirked and walked away.</p><p>Lucien moved towards his brother.</p><p>“You look a little… shocked.” Indeed, Eris looked as though someone had told him that his mother’s natural hair colour was green.</p><p>“I think your father just admitted to finding me attractive…”</p><p>Lucien snorted. It was just like Helion to say that.</p><p>“Anyway, I should be getting back.”</p><p>Lucien hugged his brother, feeling the rift between them mend a little. Eris glanced at Elain, who was busy selecting flowers for a bouquet.</p><p>“Fight for her.” He said quietly. Lucien followed his gaze.</p><p>“I will.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Roses and Tulips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Soft Elucien is &gt;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elain awoke, yawning as she stretched her arms above her head. Eris had visited a week ago, and everything had been remarkably quiet since. She knew that there would be a letter from the Night Court today, as there had been every day. She had decided to agree to see Nesta. A small part of her still hadn’t forgiven Feyre for what had happened in the mountains.</p><p>Lucien knocked on her door, as he did every morning. She smiled. She had found herself enjoying the routine they had fallen into.</p><p>“It’s summer solstice!” He called through the wood. The corners of her mouth tugged upwards. Today was her birthday, and she had discovered that she shared it with Lucien’s mother. She suspected Helion and Siena had been planning something for the last week or so, and that Lucien had been distracting her by taking her on long walks in the surrounding countryside.</p><p>She adored it here. There were the wild ponies who always cantered up to see them, the friendly tree-sprites in the grove to the south, and the beautiful, golden sky hawks, who flew past the estate every day on their way to their feeding grounds. Another new arrival was Helion’s pegasi. The majestic, winged horses were much larger than their un-winged cousins.</p><p>He had brought his two favourites, a dark stallion, and a light mare. They had taken to Lucien immediately, nuzzling his hand for treats. Helion had chuckled, saying that they must have recognised Lucien as his son. Elain loved the mare, Estrella, especially. She was gentle and calm, and had been the first of the pair to approach Elain. She had asked Helion if it was because she was Lucien’s mate, and he had given an irritatingly vague answer.</p><p> </p><p>She shook herself from her thoughts, quickly pulling on her favourite dress. It was a pastel pink, and light enough that she wouldn’t overheat in the Day Court sun. Siena had bought it for her when she had briefly gone back to the city.</p><p>Elain brushed her hair, not bothering to tie it back before opening the door to Lucien. His eyes widened.</p><p>“You look… exquisite.” He breathed. Elain blushed, taking his offered arm.</p><p>“What’s Helion doing?” She asked, spotting the High Lord through a window. He was staring at a bouquet of roses on the table. Lucien chuckled.</p><p>“He’s trying to decide if those are good enough to send to my mother.” There was a trace of sadness in his voice when he mentioned his mother. Elain desperately wanted to see them reunited.</p><p>“He sends her flowers every year? Isn’t that a little risky?” She asked, brows nudging up.</p><p>“According to Siena, they appear on her windowsill, and Beron doesn’t go in her rooms… not anymore.”</p><p>Elain hummed.</p><p>“If it were us, separated, I would send you flowers.” She said softly. Lucien’s eyes snapped to her, silver lining them. He swallowed, un-linking their arms and taking her hand instead.</p><p>“I would send you flowers, too.”</p><p>She smiled up at him, leaning her head against his shoulder as they moved into the courtyard. Helion looked up when he heard them approaching. Lucien smiled at his father, taking the seat next to him. Elain settled herself beside her mate, sipping at the fruit juice in front of her.</p><p>“She’ll love them. She always does.” Lucien said gently. Helion nodded, taking in a breath before waving his hand, the flowers disappearing.</p><p>Elain was slightly worried that there would be some big celebration, but thankfully, breakfast went as normal. She closed her eyes, tilting her head up to the sun. The light played across her face, brushing the curve of her throat and the tilt of her eyelashes. Lucien drank in the sight of her, eyes drawn to the freckles that had appeared on her nose, due to exposure to the sun. Her skin, too, had tanned, making her a lovely creature of gold and brown, clad in the colours of roses.</p><p>She opened her eyes, smiling lazily at him. He tried to hide his increasing heart rate, but the slight upward tug of her lips told him that he hadn’t succeeded. She had told him that she could still hear his heart. It had been terrifying to begin with, but she had begun to find comfort it in. She could use it to make sure that he was safe, and happy.</p><p>“Is there anything you would like to do today?” Helion asked, drawing their attention off each other and onto him. Elain bit her lip, considering. Estrella took that moment to land in the courtyard, tossing her head. The pegasi weren’t completely wild, but they weren’t creatures that could be tamed. They liked Helion, and resided in his court, but he couldn’t always control them. <em>Mutual respect</em>, Lucien had murmured.</p><p>Helion looked between her and the Pegasus, a grin forming on his face. Lucien glanced at Elain, who shyly extended a hand.</p><p>“Show me the sky?” She asked. He smiled, joy lighting his face. He had ridden Estrella, Elain knew, a day after the pegasi had arrived. </p><p>Lucien bowed to her, pressing his lips to the back of her hand.</p><p>“It would be an honour, princess.”</p><p>Elain blushed as he straightened, offering her his arm. She accepted, allowing him to lead her to the mare. Estrella stood still as Lucien helped Elain onto her back, before vaulting up behind her.</p><p>She leaned into him slightly as his arms wrapped around her waist.</p><p>“Don’t we need a saddle or bridle?” Elain asked, a little nervous. Helion smirked up at them.</p><p>“It’s far more fun without.” He replied, clicking his tongue at the mare. Her ears flicked forwards as she began to move. Elain quickly wound her hands into Estrella’s mane, Lucien’s solid chest a welcome support.</p><p>The mare shifted into a gallop, her huge wings beginning to flap. Elain cringed at the speed, closing her eyes. Lucien huffed a laugh against her neck.</p><p>“This is the best part.” He murmured, his voice low and husky in her ear. Elain blushed again, opening her eyes as her mate had suggested. She gasped as Estrella’s hooves fully left the ground, the Pegasus shooting into the sky. Her eyes snapped shut, instinctive fear kicking in. Lucien’s arms tightened around her body, and she leaned against him, his muscled torso feeling wonderful against the light fabric of her dress. She blushed at the mere thought.</p><p>“Open your eyes, princess.” Lucien breathed in her ear. She giggled at his breath tickling her neck, allowing her eyes to slowly open.</p><p>She gasped. They were high enough to see the full spread of the estate, and the wilderness surrounding it. There was the herd of wild ponies, galloping down the sloping valley. There was the rushing waterfall, its deep blue depths shimmering under the morning sun. Estrella soared, and Elain let out a whoop of laughter.</p><p>Lucien laughed behind her, and something fiery sparked when their eyes met. Elain couldn’t tear her eyes from his. Lucien leaned forwards slightly, his full lips parting as his russet eye darkened. Elain’s gaze dropped to his mouth, imagining what it would be like to kiss him. He tilted her chin up, moving even closer. Her own lips parted as she gazed at him. Tension and desire filled the space between them. Space that was rapidly closing.</p><p>Elain realised with a start that she <em>wanted </em>him to kiss her. She wanted to know what his mouth felt like, pressed against hers. He felt the same, judging by his ragged breath and furiously pounding heart.</p><p>Their faces were mere inches apart, both of them flushed, desire darkening their eyes, his hand still tilting her chin up.</p><p>He was so, <em>achingly</em> close. Elain longed to close the distance between them, to wrap her arms around him and kiss him until neither of them could speak. He swallowed, sensing her longing through the bond. She knew he wanted her, and now he knew she wanted him too. With what seemed like a Herculean effort, he pulled back. Elain felt a stab of hurt. Maybe he didn’t want her anymore. He quickly cleared the air between them, however.</p><p>“I want you to experience this in all its glory. Once we’re back on solid ground, you can ravish me however you like.”</p><p>Elain flushed furiously, but nodded. Lucien had a point. It would be unfortunate for the two of them to plumet to their deaths because they were too wrapped up in each other.</p><p>She settled back against him as he murmured instructions to Estrella. The mare spread her wings as wide as they would go, gliding among the clouds, before dipping below and soaring along the edge of a beautiful lake. Elain gasped. The hills surrounding the lake were covered in every type of wildflower she could ever imagine. She turned around to look at Lucien, who smirked.</p><p>“It was my idea, but it wouldn’t have been possible without Helion and Siena.”</p><p>“Where did you even find these?” She asked, eyes still wide with awe.</p><p>“When Siena went to the city, she briefly stopped in various meadows and collected the seeds. Helion taught me how to make them grow quicker. I wanted it to be natural, but the timeframes…” He trailed off, glancing at her nervously. Elain couldn’t help the slight giggle that slipped out.</p><p>“It’s perfect, Lucien. It’s the best present I’ve ever been given.”</p><p>Lucien actually blushed at the compliment. Estrella tilted her wings, slowly descending to the lush grass. The mare landed gently, smoothly coming to a stop among the flowers. Lucien dismounted carefully, turning around to assist Elain. Her feet touched the ground, her mate’s arms still around her waist. She blushed as she looked up at him.</p><p>Ever the courtly male, Lucien offered her his arm. Elain smiled, ducking her head slightly as she accepted his offer.</p><p>He led her through the fields. Elain couldn’t help gaping. There were so many colours and variants of every type of flower she had ever seen, and some unique to Prythian. It was like her garden, but on such a larger scale. Lucien grinned at the look on her face, stopping in the middle of a field ringed with tulips. She turned to face him, the fire from earlier reigniting within seconds. Their eyes locked, Elain’s cheeks flushing again. Lucien smirked slightly, trailing his fingers down the side of her face.</p><p>“Happy birthday princess.” He murmured, moving towards her. They were so very close to each other. She reached up, brushing her fingers along the scars around his mechanical eye. His eyelids fluttered as he let out a purr. He leaned fully into her hand, his body relaxing around her. Elain smiled, bridging the distance between them even more, so their noses were nearly touching. She wanted him to be the one to make the first move. She knew what had happened with Ianthe, and Tamlin. He hadn’t been given enough <em>choice</em> in his life. This was something he could choose to pursue.</p><p>He smiled, his hand cupping her cheek. He looked at her like she was the sun itself.</p><p>Lucien moved forward, Elain’s lashes fluttering shut as he sealed his mouth over hers. He was slow and gentle, exploring every inch of her lips. His other arm slid around her waist, one of hers resting on his bicep, the other tangling in his hair. She smiled against his mouth. He felt even better than she had expected.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Lady of Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you are enjoying, please leave a comment so I can include more of certain characters/relationships in future chapters :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucien and Elain had arrived a few hours ago, both of them unable to keep the smiles off their faces. Helion felt incredibly happy for his son. They clearly had feelings for each other, and it was only a matter of time before they finally realised themselves.</p><p>Siena had disappeared off somewhere, and Helion was smart enough not to ask. He watched his son move towards him, his happiness painted all over his face. Both of them froze at the knock on the front door. Siena or Eris would have just winnowed in, the eldest Vanserra son having been keyed into the wards after his last visit. Elain moved into the courtyard, evidently having heard the knock too. The three of them exchanged a glance, and Helion rose to answer it, his power building under his skin. Lucien moved to stand in front of Elain, flames curling around his fists.</p><p>Helion hesitated for a moment, his heartbeat erratic. He wasn’t sure why. After all, he was plenty powerful enough to take on whoever was waiting on the other side. He donned his swaggering bastard act, allowing a lazy smirk to spread across his face.</p><p>He flicked his wrist, opening the door with magic. He knew Elain and Lucien wouldn’t be able to see whoever it was, and hopefully, they would in turn be hidden.</p><p>Helion froze, feeling the blood drain from his face. Time itself seemed to have stopped as he stared at the visitor. She stared back at him, her lips parting slightly. He couldn’t form words, he couldn’t even think beyond the rushing in his head. She was utterly beautiful. He suddenly remembered how to breathe, and took in a deep breath.</p><p>“Helion?” Elain asked cautiously, worry in her voice.</p><p>The Lady gazed at him, as unable to tear her eyes from him as he was from her. Her wild, red hair, framing that pale, angelic face. The slight rosy blush along her cheeks. The curve of her breasts, highlighted by the dark red gown she wore.</p><p>He built his shields back up, dragging his eyes back up her body.</p><p>“Where is your master, Lady?” Rude, smug, entitled. The only defence he could muster. Some of the light in her eyes dimmed, but there was a steely determination there.</p><p>“I came alone, High Lord.” She replied, the movement of her lips drawing his attention to her mouth. Her cheeks darkened slightly at his attention.</p><p>“Mother?” Lucien asked softly, from somewhere behind him. Helion stepped aside, never taking his eyes off her.</p><p>She took in a breath, eyes filling with tears as she looked at her son. He moved forward, wrapping his arms tightly around her. They stayed like that for a few moments, before Lucien pulled back. Elain stepped towards them, awe in her eyes.</p><p>“This is Elain.” He said quietly. “Elain, this is my mother.”</p><p>The two females smiled at each other warmly, embracing quickly.</p><p>“My name is Arabella, but you can call me Bella.”</p><p>Elain grinned, liking her already. Helion was still frozen in the corner, his face deceptively calm.</p><p>Lucien glanced between them, sensing the underlying tension. It wasn’t his place to break it, however. That was up to his parents. He addressed his mother.</p><p>“We know- we know that I’m not Beron’s son.” He said quietly. Her eyes widened, and regret flitted over her face.</p><p>“I am sorry that I didn’t tell you earlier. I- I wanted to, but I also wanted to protect you. To protect you both.” She said softly, her eyes flicking to Helion. The High Lord left the room silently. Pain flashed across Arabella’s face as she watched him go.</p><p>Elain bit her lip, glancing between Lucien and his mother. She knew that he had initially felt angry at her, she had picked that much up from the bond. Now, however, he seemed to have calmed down.</p><p>“It was a lot to take in, at first, but we… we’re getting to know each other. It’s been a lot for him to accept.” He explained. His mother bowed her head, understanding shining in her russet eyes.</p><p>“As long as you’re happy, and safe, there’s nothing more I could wish for.” She murmured gently.</p><p>“Are you going to stay?” Elain asked, a plan forming in her head.</p><p>“I- I am not sure I would be welcome.” Arabella replied, her gaze flicking to the door Helion had left by.</p><p>“Of course you would be. He cares… he cares a lot. That’s why he’s struggling with it.” Elain said, Lucien nodding. They had both noticed Helion’s love, even if he had tried to hide it.</p><p>The Lady bit her lip, considering.</p><p>“I will stay, if you wish me to.”</p><p>Lucien smiled, linking his arm through hers. He led her through the estate, towards one of the guest rooms. He knew she had shared a bed with Helion when she had last been here, and that certainly wouldn’t be happening anytime soon. She inclined her head in thanks, moving through the door, taking in the elegant room.</p><p>“Dinner will be ready in an hour or so.” Lucien said, attention on her facial expressions. There was a slight nervousness there, but mostly determination.</p><p>“I will change, and join you then.” She replied softly. He gave her a grin, shutting the door behind him.</p><p>Elain tilted her head at him.</p><p>“Do you think they’ll make up?”</p><p>He considered her question.</p><p>“I think that neither of them could stay angry at the other, not for a long period of time, at least.”</p><p>Elain smiled slightly. After he had kissed her so gently in that field, they had spent hours wandering together. Lucien had brought a picnic, and they had eaten lunch on the grass. It had been one of the best mornings of her life.</p><p>“When do you think you’ll meet Nesta?” Lucien asked, steering the conversation away from his parents. Elain accepted the topic change without question.</p><p>“I was going to tomorrow, I know you want some alone time with your mother.” She murmured. Her mate smiled at her, linking his arm through hers.</p><p>“If you want someone to go with you, I’m sure Siena or Helion would be willing.”</p><p>Elain nodded, deciding to ask Helion the next morning. She had a feeling he would be thankful to get away from his conflicted emotions regarding Bella. She was interested in seeing how they would react to each other. She could tell Helion had been tongue-tied when he had first seen her.</p><p> </p><p>Almost an hour later, Lucien looked up, just in time to see his mother move into the courtyard. There was a sharp intake of breath from Helion, stood beside him.</p><p>She looked regal, the setting sun making her hair look like burnished copper. The simple, cream gown she was wearing hugged her figure. Beron may have stolen centuries of her life and happiness, but he had never been able to destroy the fire that lived inside her. That fire was visible now, as she met Helion’s eyes, crossing the gravel path gracefully. His eyes followed her right to the table itself, as he pulled out a chair for her. She thanked him quietly, blushing faintly.</p><p>He settled beside her, pilling various vegetables on his own plate. She watched him for a moment, and Elain realised that this was something they had often done while together. He was silently telling her that she was welcome, that this food was good, that she was safe. Bella relaxed, putting some food on her own plate.</p><p>Siena winnowed back, her eyes first landing on Bella. The two females embraced fiercely, both grinning from ear to ear.</p><p>“It’s good to see you again.” Siena said warmly, sitting on Bella’s other side.</p><p>“It’s been far too long.”</p><p>Her voice, Elain noticed, was soft and calming, yet with an air of authority too. She could captivate an entire room without raising her voice at all.</p><p>Helion was still focused on her, his eyes tracing her body with love and affection. She turned to look at him, blushing again. He smiled, tucking a strand of dark-red hair behind her pointed ear. His fingers lingered at the side of her face, the two of them drinking the other in.</p><p>Lucien exchanged a grin with Elain, offering her a dish of beans. She accepted quietly, not wanting to disturb her mate’s parents on the other side of the table.</p><p>They really were adorable together. It was a classic love story, really. They had been separated for centuries, neither fully moving on. Years later, they were reunited.</p><p>Elain wondered how long the Lady of Autumn would be staying. Whether she had actually left Autumn for good. This same thought seemed to occur to Helion too.</p><p>“Have you… did you leave?” He asked softly, all his attention on her face. She gazed up at him.</p><p>“I left. I was going to seek sanctuary in the Night Court, but then I- I felt you here. Both of you. And I couldn’t stay away.” She replied, eyes on her food.</p><p>“I missed you.” The words seemed to spill out of Helion’s mouth. Her gaze snapped up, their eyes locking. A faint smile curled the corners of her mouth.</p><p>“I missed you too.”</p><p>Hesitantly, he lay his hand over hers.</p><p>“I would be honoured if you would stay with us.” He said plainly.</p><p>“He will come for you.”</p><p>Helion gave her a wry smile.</p><p>“The second I saw you, I knew I would never let that bastard anywhere near you again, no matter what home you chose.”</p><p>She swallowed, emotion swirling in her eyes. He squeezed her hand, leaning forward slightly.</p><p>“Five centuries ago, I swore to only take what you offered me, but not a day has gone by when I didn’t regret letting you go.”</p><p>Silvery tears spilled down her cheeks as she leant her head on his shoulder. His arm slid around her waist, holding her close.</p><p>Elain looked away, giving them a moment. She met Lucien’s eyes. He looked beyond ecstatic that his parents were so clearly in love. Siena glanced at them, and the three of them quietly rose and left.</p><p>Lucien joined her at one of the many windows. Helion and Bella were speaking softly, knees touching.</p><p>“They seem to have a lot to talk about.” She noted. Lucien smiled.</p><p>“It has been centuries since they were able to talk freely to each other.” He pointed out. She made a noise of agreement, leaning into him slightly.</p><p>“Tomorrow, we can dig more into the voice.” he said, glancing at her. Elain smiled, pleasantly surprised that he hadn’t forgotten. She very nearly had, being busy in her garden, and being near Lucien all day. She tried to hold back a yawn, but her mate noticed, laughing as he scooped her up in his arms. Elain shrieked, clinging to his neck. He carried her back to her rooms, gently depositing her at the door. She hugged him goodnight, watching him walk to his own rooms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Flares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>...sorry :/</p><p>Side note: When I wrote the last paragraph of the chapter (Siena's POV) I was really not in a good place. I'm still not entirely there now, but I tried to put my feelings into words :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Helion woke up, contentment filling his bones. There was a soft knock at his door, and he was already opening it before he realised that he was naked. He considered hastily shutting it, but decided on grabbing his sheets and wrapping them around his waist.</p><p>Arabella stood there, eyes widening as she noticed his attire, or rather, lack of it. He felt his own cheeks darkening as she contemplated him.</p><p>She managed to drag her eyes from his muscular torso, clearing her throat as she did. He couldn’t help the slight smirk on his lips.</p><p>“I… I came to tell you breakfast is ready.”</p><p>A dozen dirty responses curled around his tongue, but he held them back. The moment for… <em>that</em> certainly wasn’t now.</p><p>“Want to come in?” he asked, stepping aside. She bit her lip, nodding.</p><p>He watched her, the primal male in him revelling at her, in his room. The sheets bunched at his waist slid down a little, his lady’s eyes tracing his bare skin with her eyes, setting his soul on fire. He took a step closer, the longing and desire hitting him like a brick.</p><p>“Helion, we need to talk.” She said quietly. He immediately paused, concern on his face.</p><p>“I thought- I thought I could do this, but I can’t. I need to be away from you. I- I’m going to the Night Court.” She couldn’t meet his eyes.</p><p>Some spark of hope died in his chest. If she wanted time, she would have however long she needed. They both knew the way she had phrased it… she didn’t want him. Not now, not ever. He was barely aware of his legs giving out beneath him, or of Arabella leaving. His <em>mate</em> leaving, with no intention of returning. This trip had been to see their son, yes, but it had also been a goodbye. He had been so, incredibly stupid to think that she would ever want him in that way. He stared at nothing, drowning in the emptiness.</p><p> </p><p>Lucien looked up at his mother. There was a sadness about her. She gave him a gentle smile.</p><p>“I’m going to Night, Lucien.” She murmured. Some part of him had known she would, but it didn’t hurt any less. He wouldn’t blame her for wanting to find something new. Elain, sat beside him, smiled at her.</p><p>“You’ll love it.” His mate said quietly.</p><p>“I know I will.”</p><p>Lucien frowned slightly.</p><p>“What about you and Helion?” He asked tentatively. His mother bit her lip.</p><p>“We were in love centuries ago, darling. We’re both very different people now… maybe one day, we will find each other again.”</p><p>He nodded. He understood, even as part of him couldn’t understand letting love slip between his fingers. His mother deserved to have time to herself. Lucien just wasn’t sure if Helion would be waiting for her when she got back.</p><p> </p><p>Elain waved to the Lady of Autumn, Mor having arrived on the border to escort her to Velaris. Helion hadn’t joined them, a fact none of them were particularly surprised by. Siena embraced her friend fiercely, both females looking a little upset to be parted again. Then it was Lucien’s turn to say farewell to his mother. Mor respectfully turned away, Elain and Siena copying her example.</p><p>Lucien pulled back from his mother, sadness flickering in his eyes. She gave him a gentle smile.</p><p>“It won’t be any time at all until I see you again.” His mother murmured, squeezing him once more before pulling back.</p><p>He waved to her as she took Mor’s hand, the blonde female winnowing back to the City of Starlight. Elain and Siena joined him, staring at the place she had disappeared.</p><p>“Will Helion be… okay?” Elain asked, biting her lip. If she had lost Lucien a mere day after reuniting with him, she certainly wouldn’t be happy. Siena bit her lip.</p><p>“I think he understands why she needs to do this, but part of him… he thought he had found a family, with the four of us, and now she’s gone.” She explained, trying to not blame either party. Lucien nodded.</p><p>“I don’t know how she told him, and that would probably change how he sees her leaving. If she said that she wanted to see the world, to explore, he would understand.” He added, remembering the grief on his mother’s face. Clearly, however they had parted hadn’t been as amicable as that.</p><p>Elain hummed an agreement, Siena taking both their hands to winnow back to the estate. To winnow back home.</p><p> </p><p>Helion was sat in his rooms. He had barely managed to move the few feet to the chair. His mind was reeling as he replayed her last words over and over again. She wished to be somewhere else. To be someone else. He understood. Cauldron, how many times had he wished the same thing for himself. He just wished that she had seen him in her future.</p><p>He would have followed her to the ends of the earth, but now she was only a court away, and she didn’t want to see him again. He had learnt her, during their affair. He knew her tells, the way she looked at him when she loved him, and the way she looked at him when she didn’t. This look had been entirely new. She hadn’t wanted him at all. She didn’t even want to look at him.</p><p>Some part of his soul had crumbled upon hearing those words.</p><p> </p><p>Lucien wondered if he should check on his father. Helion would likely be devastated that she had left. He theorised how she had told him of her plans.</p><p>He was sad that she had left, so soon after returning, but he understood her need to escape the past. They had a method of contact, when he was in the Spring Court. Flares. Made by their fire, caressing the night sky. It had been a reminder for her, that one day, she would escape the cold grip of Autumn.</p><p> </p><p>Siena bit her lip, watching her brother. He was completely still, staring mindlessly out of the window. He didn’t seem to see her, or maybe he just didn’t care. Whatever Bella had said to him… it was bad.</p><p>“I was addicted to a loosing game.”</p><p>She stared at him, feeling a crushing in her chest. His gaze was still trained on the window, but his words had been full of pain and anguish. The tightening sensation was overwhelming. She closed her eyes, desperately trying to get her head above water, to get past the pain. It subsided enough for her to breathe, and she silently left the room. Left him.</p><p>The memory of her lover was a sharp stab in her heart. She had been crushed when she learned of his death. She had burned for him, and he had died for her. Siena could still recall their last kiss.</p><p>He had smiled at her, so gently, promises of being able to leave, to start a new life together. Little did either of them know that Beron was intending on executing him. One of her spies had told her that he had died with her name on his lips. Her beautiful, fiery male. Gone as if he had never existed to begin with. No one had cared. Helion had cared for her, for her welfare, but never for him.</p><p>Her legs gave out as she sunk to her knees, the sobs wracking her body silently. He was gone and he was never coming back. She had never truly accepted it, but now it felt so incredibly real. Tears streamed down her face. Gone. Forgotten by all except her. One day she would join him, in the place fae went when they died. She would find him, because she had promised she would. She could barely remember his smile, his laugh, his voice. She couldn’t recall how her name sounded on his lips, the whispered declarations of love.</p><p>She had walked such a thin line, for so long. She finally let the darkness consume her, loosing herself in its embrace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Night Court</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Helion stared and stared. Lucien and Elain were standing in front of him, saying something, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He was so tired.</p><p>“It’s been a week.” Lucien said softly, worry lining his eye. Helion finally met his gaze, rising to his feet. He had mourned, for a love that had died long ago. He disappeared into his bathing room without a word, hearing the two of them moving into the hall to wait for him.</p><p>He dressed as per usual, hesitating on the snake armband. It had been the Lady’s gift to him, not that anyone knew it. He took it off for the first time in centuries, feeling a stab of regret, which he quickly pushed down.</p><p>Lucien was standing just outside his door.</p><p>“How did Elain’s meeting with Nesta go?” Helion inquired, hoping to distract himself with anything else. His son accepted this change without question.</p><p>“She hasn’t gone yet. We were both too worried.”</p><p>He felt a wave of guilt, but he quickly pushed it down.</p><p>“I presume she’s going today?” He asked, stepping outside, feeling the warmth of the sun on his skin. Lucien nodded.</p><p>“I was thinking of going with her, if that’s alright with you?”</p><p>Helion frowned at his son.</p><p>“You don’t ever need to ask permission to do something. Unless it involves my books.”</p><p>Lucien laughed, grinning. Elain was waiting for them, dressed in a beautiful dusk-pink gown. It hugged her curves, highlighting her natural beauty, so soft compared to that of her sisters. Lucien held his arm out, ever the courtier.</p><p>“Have fun.” Helion called, smiling at them both. Elain grinned back.</p><p>“We will.”</p><p>With that, Lucien winnowed them both to Velaris. More specifically, the front door of Rhys and Feyre’s estate.</p><p>The whole Inner Circle was inside, Lucien could sense them as he knocked. He resisted the urge to bristle at the insinuation that he would hurt any of them. Elain picked up on his tension, and lay her head on his shoulder, gazing up at him. He cupped her chin, tilting it up towards him. She blushed, a coy smile gracing her lips.</p><p>Cassian decided to open the door, Nesta tensing as she saw Lucien about to kiss her sister. Amren was watching with amusement, no surprise on her face. Azriel stood in the shadows, unmoving as usual. Feyre was sat on the sofa with Mor, the latter tense, the former nervous. Rhys didn’t bother trying to hide his power. Lucien had learnt from Helion the advantages of not flaunting power. No one here was aware of the full extent of his powers.</p><p>“It’s a pleasure to see you again, Elain.” Rhys said, stepping forward. She stilled, noticing how he had not welcomed her mate.</p><p>“We were under the impression you would be returning alone.” Nesta said, words clipped. Amren tutted.</p><p>“I thought I told you, girl, never get between a male and his mate.”</p><p>Nesta bared her teeth at Lucien, not even trying to be polite. Elain lifted her chin, tired of her family not listening.</p><p>“I am visiting with Lucien, my mate, because I want to. I do not owe any of you an explanation, and I expect you to treat him as you treat me.” She felt a glimmer of pride down the bond.</p><p>They were all looking at her differently now, Feyre about to interrupt.</p><p>“The Day Court is my home.”</p><p>There it was. The truth. Her truth. Lucien grinned broadly at her. She returned his smile. Nesta looked devastated.</p><p>“The Night Court was never my home.” She added, quietly. Feyre nodded.</p><p>“I always thought you would prefer the Spring Court. When I first came to Prythian, I thought of you.” Her younger sister admitted.</p><p>Amren raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“So you two were mates before you were Made?” She questioned. Lucien and Elain exchanged a glance, the former’s eyes briefly flicking to Nesta, who nodded.</p><p>“I met Elain and Nesta long before… Hybern. I ran into Elain when Tamlin sent me over the Wall. Once you had left, Feyre, I spent more and more time watching over your sisters. Nesta caught me, and I swore an oath. To protect Elain until my dying breath.”</p><p>Everyone was staring at him in shock, other than Elain and Nesta.</p><p>“When they were taken, Hybern had commanded Tamlin to keep me from getting to them. To do whatever was necessary. If he hadn’t, I would have killed everyone in that room to get my mate out.” He admitted.</p><p>“I hated you for not saving her.” Nesta said bluntly, eyes fixed on Lucien. Elain stiffened.</p><p>“He did save me. He has. He’s shown me things I didn’t think were possible. I’ve finally found someone who feels like home.” Elain murmured, her gaze on Lucien, whose own eyes shone brighter than the sun itself.</p><p>Nesta glanced between them, finally accepting.</p><p>“If he is who you want, then I won’t stand between you.” She said. Not an apology, but the best one they would ever get. Lucien inclined his head, understanding her reluctance.</p><p>The others looked thoroughly unconvinced. Elain bit back a growl, forcing her expression into a pleasant smile. She felt a rumble of amusement from Lucien.</p><p>“The Night Court is your home, Elain. You have friends, you have a life… and you have us. I know the bond is telling you that the Day Court is home, but that doesn’t mean it is.” Feyre spoke earnestly. Even Rhys couldn’t hide his wince at her words.</p><p>“The Night Court was never my home. It was draining me. I couldn’t control my power. I was <em>dying</em> here. My family is Lucien, Helion and Siena. If the fact that I live in a different court means I loose you…” Elain replied firmly. There was acceptance in Mor’s eyes. In Rhysand’s and Cassian’s. Understanding. Feyre just looked hurt.</p><p>“I have duties here, I can’t just come and see you at any time.”</p><p>Elain finally snapped.</p><p>“And what of my duties? What of my own life, of my mate? I want to live, not just survive, and I want to live with him.”</p><p>Lucien ducked his head, waves of emotion hitting Elain through the bond. She leaned into him, letting his scent wash over her.</p><p>“You’re choosing them over us.” Feyre said quietly.</p><p>“You chose the Night Court over us. You chose to put Nesta and I in danger for your court. I have chosen my family, and my home, and it is not here.”</p><p>Feyre gazed at her, pain etched on her face. Elain didn’t understand how she didn’t get it. The others did. Even Nesta did.</p><p>“We just reunited properly, and now you want to leave.” Rhys started moving towards her, but she waved him off.</p><p>“I have never known a home like I do in the Day Court. I cannot- I <em>will not</em> choose you over a life I’ve built for myself. This is my choice, Feyre. I want this.”</p><p>Nesta moved forwards.</p><p>“I understand, Elain. And I will visit you whenever I can. I understand finding yourself, and finding a home. While I’m upset that yours isn’t here, I never really believed this was where you were meant to be. Even without Fox-Boy over there, you were meant for something else.”</p><p>Elain smiled at her sister, relieved that at least someone understood. Lucien gave them all a tight smile.</p><p>“We can take you to our home, if you like.” The offer was directed only at Nesta. Excitement shone in her eyes, the possibility of a new adventure.</p><p>Lucien didn’t inquire about his mother. He wasn’t sure if she would want to see him. Elain saved him from wondering.</p><p>“Is… is Bella happy?” This was directed at Mor, who smiled.</p><p>“She misses you all, but she’s finding parts of herself she was never allowed to explore.”</p><p>Lucien smiled, glad that his mother had found some sort of peace here, even if he never could. Bella took that moment to walk through the front door, unaware that her son was visiting.</p><p>He grinned at her, moving forward to embrace her fiercely.</p><p>“I missed you.” He breathed into her ear. It may have only been a week, but he had missed her more than he cared to admit. She pulled back, smiling fondly at him. She looked… alive.</p><p>“I’ve missed you both too.” She replied gently, smiling at Elain behind him. Lucien bit his lip, debating bringing up Helion. His mother had always been good at reading him, however, and answered his silent question.</p><p>“I have missed him too.”</p><p>Elain smiled, unsurprised. It was fairly obvious that they were happier together.</p><p>“How long do you intend to stay here?” Lucien asked, curious if she missed Helion enough to return to the Day Court.</p><p>“I was intending on… talking to Helion in a few days’ time.” She said, not giving away too much information. He raised an eyebrow, and she rolled her eyes.</p><p>“I miss him more than I should, and you know how stubborn I am.”</p><p>“I’m well aware of your stubbornness, dearest.” A deep voice said from behind her. Bella spun around, cheeks flushing as she beheld Helion. He only had eyes for her, not seeming to care at the raised brows of the Inner Circle.</p><p>She moved towards him, her fingers tracing a near-invisible scar along his right cheek.</p><p>“I remember the night you got this.” she said softly. Something flickered in his eyes.</p><p>“I could never forget that night. And the nights that followed.” He added, smirking slightly. She blushed again, gazing up at him.</p><p>“I was scared, and there you were.” She murmured, moving even closer to him. His amber eyes darkened as his lips parted, allowing vulnerability to show. </p><p>“My friend during the storms. My lover when I lost hope. My mate when I needed you… when I needed my family.”</p><p>He stilled at her words, they all had. Lucien exchanged a grin with Elain, unsurprised. They belonged together.</p><p>“My mate.” Helion repeated quietly. “I think I quite like the sound of that.”</p><p>They smiled at each other, radiance shining through.</p><p>“I would like you to take me home. To take us all home.” She said, lifting her chin. Elain and Lucien moved forwards, the latter taking his father’s hand, the former taking her mate’s. Bella took Helion’s free hand, her eyes fixed on him.  None of them offered any goodbyes as they winnowed away. Winnowed home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Helion and Bella had disappeared off to his rooms as soon as they had arrived back, their scents showing exactly what they intended to do together.</p><p>Elain gazed up at Lucien.</p><p>“Is it weird to think that your parents are probably… in bed together?” She asked, smirking as he wrinkled his nose.</p><p>“I’ve decided I am going to pretend it isn’t happening.” He announced, cringing as a wave of Helion’s power spread from his rooms. Elain frowned.</p><p>“Uh… sometimes, when males… find their… pleasure, they…” he trailed off, noticing Elain going bright red. She spluttered, turning away from him. She wondered if he would do the same, if he was… she quickly cut the thought off, hoping she hadn’t sent that down the bond.</p><p>Luckily, Lucien didn’t seem to notice as he grimaced at his father’s window.</p><p>Elain thought it was nice, that they were finally able to be together, after so many centuries apart. She grinned at Lucien, trying to push down her embarrassment. Ever the gentleman, he didn’t comment on her flushed cheeks.</p><p>“Is there anything you’d like to do?” He asked. Elain’s eyes widened almost comically as she reddened again. Lucien stared at her, incomprehension on his face. She blushed, hastily coughing. His own eyes widened as he realised what she was thinking, and he blushed.</p><p>“I… uh I meant… not that.” He mumbled, eyes trained on the floor.</p><p>“So you wouldn’t want to?” She murmured, eyes fixed on him. His gaze snapped to hers, astonishment and something akin to delight in his eye. He coughed, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.</p><p>“I wouldn’t be… against that.” He replied softly, biting his lip.</p><p>“Maybe we should, one day.”</p><p>He smirked at her, his eyes flicking over her body. She felt a strange… delight. He was attracted to her for her personality, not just her body. It was a new feeling, and one she quite liked.</p><p>“Anytime you want to work up a sweat, princess, just let me know.” He purred, smirk still fixed on his face. She blushed furiously, unable to think of a good retort. Lucien winked at her before moving into the house.</p><p>Elain sighed, sitting down on one of the iron chairs. She ran a hand over its surface. She could still recall when she and Nesta had believed iron would stop fae. As if such beings could be held back by mere metal. She looked up at the sound of footsteps, smiling at Siena. The female looked a little tired, and there was some lingering sadness in her. This quickly vanished as she gave Elain a bright smile.</p><p>“So… you and Lucien?” She asked with a smirk. Elain’s eyes widened, yet again.</p><p>“We’re not- there’s nothing going on.” She said hastily. Siena raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Wanting him isn’t a crime. It’s up to you whether you just want sex, or whether you want… more.”</p><p>Elain considered.</p><p>“I- I know that I want him, but he’s my friend. I don’t want to jeopardize our relationship by sleeping with him.” She admitted, avoiding Siena’s eyes.</p><p>“Trust me, having sex won’t ruin your friendship. He’ll just be glad that his mate wants him.”</p><p>Elain frowned.</p><p>“Doesn’t he already know that I want him?”</p><p>Siena outright laughed at this.</p><p>“The males in this family are constantly putting themselves down. Even if you were stood naked in front of him, he wouldn’t realise your feelings.”</p><p>Elain blushed at the vivid imagery.</p><p>“Should I… make it obvious to him?” She asked, biting her lip. Siena smirked.</p><p>“If you want him, if you’re willing to explore the bond… then yes.”</p><p>Elain cast her mind back across the last few weeks. She had gotten to know Lucien so much better, and she had to admit, he was a better male than anyone had given him credit for.</p><p>More importantly, she had found herself falling for him, noticing the small details. The way he always offered her a drink after a hard day of gardening. Her birthday… all the effort he had gone to, to give her something beautiful. That time she had mentioned that she loved chocolate cake, and how there was always one on their dinner table. He had noticed her for who she truly was. He didn’t require her to be loud, energetic. He wanted her as she was, and she wanted him. She smiled, and it was as radiant as the setting sun.</p><p>“I want him. I want to explore the bond with him.”</p><p>Siena smiled, glad that her nephew may finally find his happiness.</p><p>“Go on a trip together. Helion and Ari will be tangled in each other for at least a week. Take time off.”</p><p>Elain grinned at her, entering the house to find Lucien. He was sat in a window seat, reading. She smiled, just watching him. He noticed her attention, looking up, blushing slightly as he put his book down.</p><p>“Is everything alright, vixen?” He asked, his ruby hair fluttering in the breeze. Elain grinned, tucking a strand behind his ear. Lucien blushed at the contact, eyes fluttering shut as her hand rested on his cheek. He leaned into her, pulling her onto the seat with him. Elain closed her eyes, resting her head on his shoulder.</p><p>“Siena suggested we go on a trip, and get to spend some time together.” She murmured, contentment flickering down the bond.</p><p>“I would love to, darling.” He purred, smirking at the rosy flush on her cheeks.</p><p>“When are we going?” Lucien added, tilting his head at her.</p><p>“Now?”</p><p>He gave her a feral grin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Cottage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So... sorry to IC fans.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elain gasped when they arrived. The cottage Siena had recommended was beyond beautiful. It was thatched, with ivy climbing up the walls, a small creek running alongside, and low, crumbling walls surrounding it. It was… perfect. There was even a garden ready to be planted.</p><p>“Do you like it?” Lucien asked, gazing at her. Elain smiled, linking her arm through his.</p><p>“I love it. It’s perfect for a… weekend retreat.” She replied, her mind wandering to other, less… familial activities they could indulge in.</p><p>Elain gave him a sly smile, hoping that Siena had set up the bedroom as she had requested. There was only one bedroom, but Siena had said that the cottage was able to magically expand if needed.</p><p>She moved towards him, close enough to feel his intake of breath. She gazed up at him, laying a hand on his chest. His pulse was slamming in his throat, russet eye dark with desire. He tilted her chin up, slowly covering her lips with his own. She revelled in the taste of him, pressing her body against his. He groaned, hands sliding around her waist, hers twining around his neck. This kiss was much more intense than their last. That had been sunlight and gentle affection. This was fire, burning brighter than anything else as she bit his lower lip slightly. Lucien moaned, pulling her against him, one of her legs hooking over his hip. Her own heart was pounding, the heat entirely new and very welcome. She had never felt this burning passion, not with Grayson, and not with Azriel. Kissing her mate was… unlike anything else. He shifted against her, arousal evident.</p><p>Elain let out her own groan, unable to help grinding against him slightly.</p><p>“<em>Vixen</em>.” He moaned, his hands lingering at the laces of her dress. Elain felt a stab of warmth. He was willing to wait for her. That alone made up her mind.</p><p>She tugged his jacket off, her fingers moving to his shirt buttons. He groaned again as her hands ran over his muscular torso. Elain took a moment to admire him, rippling muscle gleaming bronze in the sun. He smirked at her, a glorious mass of sun-kissed male.</p><p>Elain slammed her lips against his with bruising force, gasping as his tongue slid into her mouth. Her back arched, her body pressing against his. She wanted him, his hands all over her. She wanted him more than she had ever wanted anything. Elain sent these thoughts down the bond, hoping he would understand. His low groan told her he had.</p><p>His hands finally moved to the laces of her dress, deft fingers making quick work of the material. Elain tried to not think of those fingers inside her, letting out her own moan.</p><p>“Patience is a virtual, <em>darling</em>.” He purred, brushing his fingers down her bare spine, slowly drawing her dress off her shoulders. Elain wished he would move faster. She wanted his touch on her skin, his hands running over bare flesh. His mouth moved to her throat, kissing and biting as he exposed her skin to the air.</p><p>“Lucien- <em>please</em>.” She begged, grinding against him again. He moaned into her neck, loosing any semblance of control as he tugged her dress down to her waist, his mouth moving down to her breasts.</p><p>Her breathing became more ragged, if that was even possible. He was so very good with his tongue.</p><p>He sucked and bit at her, her hand moving to grip his hair as her body arched of its own accord. Elain threw her head back, Lucien sinking to his knees, her own legs giving out as she straddled him. He kissed her again, sliding his hands into her hair, pulling her closer, growling into her mouth. A thrill went through Elain at the sound, and she moaned, pressing herself against him even more.</p><p>“When I take you,” he growled, “I intend to make you scream my name. And it certainly won’t be with your sisters and their mates watching.”</p><p>Elain went bright red as his words registered in her head. She glanced over his shoulder, noticing Feyre, Nesta and their respective mates. All four of them were gaping at her, giving her cause to be thankful for Lucien blocking her nakedness with his body. She wondered how much of… <em>it</em> they had seen. Elain pressed closer to her mate, his arms tightening around her, a silent reassurance.</p><p>“Why are you following us?” Elain asked, knowing there wasn’t any other reason that the Night Court would be able to find them here. Feyre winced, Nesta giving her a frown.</p><p>“We were worried that the Day Court was… changing you. It seems we were correct.”</p><p>Elain gaped at Nesta, anger flashing across her face. Lucien gently retied her dress, warm hands drifting over her. He sent a tiny spark of power, small enough that Rhys wouldn’t notice, towards the estate. To Helion and Siena. Elain felt relief blossom in her heart, laying her head on his shoulder.</p><p>The High Lord of the Day Court arrived, clad in his courtly finery, frowning at Rhys.</p><p>“What are you doing Rhysand, sneaking around my court uninvited, stalking my son and his mate?” Rhys bristled a little, but said nothing. Feyre stepped forwards.</p><p>“Your court is beautiful, Helion, but it isn’t the right place for Elain. She belongs with us.” Feyre said placatingly. Siena bared her teeth, practically growling at the High Lady.</p><p>“That is Elain’s choice to make, not yours.” Helion stated, leaving no room for argument. Everyone stared at Elain, who wished she could sink into the earth.</p><p>“We are afraid that she is being… influenced by her mate, and that could be affecting her decision-making.” Nesta said smoothly. Helion raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“And here I was, thinking you were starting to believe in the mating bond.” He remarked, glancing between her and Cassian. Nesta lifted her chin.</p><p>“Mates are supposed to belong together. Elain and Lucien share nothing in common, and he is forcing her to leave her home.”</p><p>Elain gaped at her. Mere days ago, Nesta had been telling her to follow her heart, to have an adventure. Now she wanted to force her to leave her home. Azriel spoke up, looking gently at her.</p><p>“Elain, there is trouble coming, soon. We’re safest with our family, and stronger together.”</p><p>Lucien, Helion and Siena bristled at the implication that they couldn’t protect her. Elain wanted to scream, not understanding why they were all suddenly against her being herself.</p><p>“This is my family. This is my home. I don’t understand why you’re all acting like this. A day or two ago, you were perfectly understanding. Now, you’re trying to force me to leave?”</p><p>The Inner Circle exchanged a look, one that Elain knew well. They were debating how to sugar-coat it, to protect <em>innocent, sweet, pure</em> Elain. Elain who didn’t know anything, who <em>needed</em> protecting.</p><p>She was determined to prove them wrong. She could be powerful. She was powerful already, but she would become unstoppable. And when she did, no one would dare stand between her and her mate.</p><p>Lucien’s gaze snapped to her, her emotions reaching him through the bond.</p><p><em>Don’t worry, everything will be perfect soon</em>. She murmured down that sacred bond, that glowing thread between them. He looked worried, and that look only increased as Elain rose to her feet. She knew exactly what she was going to do.</p><p>“I will return with you, only to be closer to my sisters. I’ll come home.” The lies fell easily from her lips. She knew exactly how to manipulate them. The second she had said the word ‘home’ when referring to Velaris, Feyre and Nesta fell for it. Rhys and Cassian looked relieved, neither caring nor wondering at her true motives. She chanced a glance at Lucien, who seemed to understand the deception, and knew that she wasn’t actually leaving him. Elain didn’t dare look at Helion and Siena. She knew Lucien would inform them later, far from prying Night Court ears.</p><p>She rose to her feet, Lucien standing beside her.</p><p>“Stay there, emissary.” Cassian said warningly. Lucien visibly bristled, Elain laying a hand on his arm, sending calming emotions down the bond. He gazed at her, unwilling to part. She could feel it too, the bond tugging and tugging between them. Tears filled her eyes at the mere idea of going somewhere without him, and he pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her waist. Hers twined around his neck, desperately trying to hold back her tears.</p><p>“It won’t be long before I see you again, vixen.” He said softly, tugging slightly on the bond, and whispering a plan to her. She smiled secretly, pulling back to look on his face one last time. They took each other in, before separating. Lucien moved to stand with his father and aunt, Elain moving towards her sisters. Feyre extended a hand, smiling with such joy on her face, Elain wanted to slap her. She forced a sleepy smile on her face, taking her sister’s offered hand, meeting Lucien’s eyes once more, before everything vanished into the dark.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Her Garden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apologies for taking so long to update, school has really caught up to me! I hope you enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elain had been in the Night Court for a week, slowly descending into boredom. Feyre seemed to think that all she did was garden and bake. Baby Nyx was a joy, however. He always squealed when he saw her, holding his chubby arms out to be lifted. She had sent the image to Lucien, wondering if he would ever want his own children. The wave of joy he sent back answered that question.</p><p>She missed the Day Court. The only part of the Night Court she was allowed in was Velaris, which was a small city by everyone else’s standards. She hated it. The way there was no change, nothing interesting happening. The more people smiled at her, the more friendly faces she saw, the more she wanted to see it all burnt to the ground. She barely even found any joy in her garden anymore.</p><p>Elain was jolted from her thoughts by Feyre and Nesta entering the living room, closely followed by Mor, Azriel, Rhys, Cassian and Amren. She raised an eyebrow, not having the energy to interact with people today.</p><p>“We noticed your garden is starting to… get a little overgrown.” Feyre said gently, like she was talking down a frightened animal. Elain let surprise flicker over her face.</p><p>“I haven’t looked at it since I got here.”</p><p>Nesta frowned, exchanging a look with Feyre. She hated that look so much. The mere idea that they knew her better than she knew herself.</p><p>“Is there anything we can get you?” Nesta asked gently. It seemed to be the only thing she knew how to say. She had been the same last time.</p><p>Elain could feel the visions rising, could feel her control slipping. When she had been near Lucien, she had been able to control it, and they had planned to look into it, to research how she could use it safely. They had never had the chance.</p><p>“I want my mate.” She said, the words spilling from her lips. Feyre sighed, leaning forward on her elbows.</p><p>“That’s what the bond wants you to think, Elain. It’s not necessarily what you actually want.”</p><p>Elain glared at her, everyone starting at the somewhat extreme display of emotion.</p><p>“I. Want. My. Mate.” She repeated, quietly, but not weakly. Amren rose to her feet.</p><p>“Then we will ask Helion if Lucien will visit.”</p><p>Elain nodded, relief flowing through her veins. She could see her mate soon. She could see Lucien.</p><p>A reply from Helion shimmered briefly before settling on the table. Elain bit back a smile, missing the sunny High Lord and his sister almost as much as her mate.</p><p>She felt him arrive just outside, well aware that he certainly could break through all the wards on the house, but was simply too much a courtier to do so. Rhys frowned, evidently not expecting him to return so quickly.</p><p>Elain leaped up, practically running to the door, swinging it open and nearly throwing herself at Lucien. He chuckled, holding her close, arms wrapping around her. She closed her eyes, relaxing for the first time since leaving Day. His head was buried in the crook of her neck, breathing her scent in. Helion and Siena were stood behind him, both smiling at her as they all hugged. She felt safe, in the arms of her family. They all pulled back, Elain leaning against Lucien’s chest.</p><p>Feyre watched them, something flickering in her eyes.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Feyre. I can’t stay here. Not even for you.” Elain admitted quietly. Nesta nodded, unsurprised. Feyre looked away, tears filling her gaze.</p><p>“After everything, I just wanted us to be a family. To spend time together.”</p><p>Elain frowned, not appreciating her baby sister guilting her.</p><p>“We are a family, but I’ve found something… else. I’ve found a family I never thought I would. And if you try and keep me from my mate, I will destroy everything you love and hold dear.” Her tone had become remarkably cold by the end of her sentence.</p><p>Feyre gaped at her, shock written all over her face. Elain’s words had been almost identical to hers to Tamlin. Surely, her sister didn’t see her as Tamlin. Rhys sent a gentle brush of reassurance down the bond. No, she was nothing like Tamlin. Elain was just… feeling the effects of a new bond. It was nothing to do with her personally. She forced a smile onto her face. She just wanted her sisters with her, where they should be, safe in her court.</p><p>“I don’t need your protection, Feyre.” Elain said gently. Any anger had abdicated when she realised that Feyre simply wanted to look after her. Feyre swallowed, nodding. Perhaps understanding, finally.</p><p>“I want to go home.” She said quietly to Lucien, tilting her head back to gaze at him. He smiled.</p><p>“Those are the most beautiful words I’ve ever heard.” He said quietly, causing her to blush. Something about him was different. He was more confident in himself, in their bond. She adored it already, this new side of him.</p><p>She looked over his shoulder, at Helion and Siena, who were both grinning.</p><p>“Took you long enough, <em>Lady</em>.” The High Lord said with a smirk. Elain rolled her eyes at him.</p><p>“Let’s go home.” Siena murmured, the four of them joining hands. Elain gave her sisters one last smile before they winnowed, far to the south. Home.</p><p> </p><p>The estate looked as she remembered it. To be fair, it had only been a week, but it had felt like far longer. She took in a breath, tilting her face towards the sunlight. Helion let out a chuckle, and she turned around to see Lucien doing the same thing as her.</p><p>“You get used to it. The effect the sun has on us.” He murmured, exchanging a glance with Siena. Footsteps sounded in the courtyard, and Helion smiled, turning to look at his mate. Bella moved to his side, taking his hand. They gazed at each other, the love so clear and pure between them. The High Lord lifted his Lady’s hand to his mouth, pressing his lips to her knuckles. She blushed, lips parting as she gazed at him. Elain wondered if they had actually shared a bed. She was well aware there were ways of… finding pleasure with others, that didn’t actually involve sex.</p><p>Judging by how their scents were still separate, she presumed not. Maybe they were waiting until Beron was dead. The meeting was in two days’ time, she knew that much. It would certainly be… interesting. A small part of her was excited to see the male who had caused so much suffering dead, but she also worried about Lucien and his mother having to face their abuser again. The idea of the meeting itself… she wanted to be by her mate’s side.</p><p>Elain dragged herself from her thoughts as Bella moved towards her, a grin on her face. They embraced tightly, already fond of each other.</p><p>“The meeting… can I attend? With you?” She asked, bracing herself for rejection. Helion and Bella looked to Lucien, both understanding why he may have reservations.</p><p>“Of course, vixen. None of us would ever deny you something. If my brothers so much as look at you wrong… I don’t know if I could hold myself back.”</p><p>He was being brutally honest, she realised. He was telling her that there would likely be violence.</p><p>“I want to be beside you.” She said quietly, understanding the risks. He smiled at her, pressing a light kiss to her lips.</p><p>Helion smiled at them before looking adoringly at his own mate. Siena wrinkled her nose, muttering something about mates under her breath as she left. Lucien chuckled, his arm sliding around Elain’s waist. She leant against him, body relaxing properly. Her power calmed in his presence, curling down the bond towards him.</p><p>“After the meeting, we can properly explore your powers, and research the mysterious voice.” Helion murmured, clearly having brought Bella up to date on the situation. Elain smiled gratefully. The voice hadn’t returned, and she was starting to wonder why. She had been far from Lucien in the Night Court, and yet, it hadn’t started whispering lies in her ear. She still felt far safer when she was near her mate, voice or not.</p><p>Bella moved forwards, more elegant than any fae Elain had seen before. She offered Elain a hand.</p><p>“There is something I would like to show you.” The Lady said softly. Elain accepted the hand, wondering about the mysterious item Bella was about to show her.</p><p>The two of them entered the house, Bella leading her towards Helion’s rooms. Elain raised a brow at her, and she blushed. Their two scents were evident in the room. It seemed that they were sharing a room, even if they weren’t physically having sex.</p><p>Bella crossed the room to a chest of drawers, that looked older than Helion himself. She opened the top one, removing a small, black box. When opened, it revealed two identical, golden necklaces. Bella pulled the last one from under her dress. One for her and two for her now deceased sisters.</p><p>“I would like you to have this.” She said gently, passing one of the necklaces to Elain, whose eyes widened.</p><p>“Are- are you sure?” She stuttered, wondering how she could possibly be worthy of such a gift.</p><p>“You are family, now. I plan to give the other to Phoebe.”</p><p>Elain smiled.</p><p>“I think I’ll be tongue-tied when I see her. I’ve heard such amazing stories.” She admitted. The Lady smiled warmly.</p><p>“You’ll love her, and she’ll love you. You’re very similar.” She said, easing Elain’s fears.</p><p>“I wish my mother had been more like you.” Elain murmured. Bella smiled at her, hugging her tightly.</p><p>“I haven’t been the best mother to my sons. I couldn’t protect them from their father.”</p><p>Elain frowned at her.</p><p>“I think Lucien turned out quite well, and Eris… he’s not as horrible as everyone thinks he is.”</p><p>A small smile graced Bella’s lips.</p><p>“Of… <em>his</em> sons, Eris is my pride and joy.”</p><p>“I should hope so, mother. I certainly turned out better than the others.” Eris drawled, having to winnowed a few feet away.</p><p>Bella beamed at the sight of her eldest son, and then at the female next to him. Elain presumed this was Phoebe. The female was absolutely gorgeous, dark hair rippling, unbound, to her waist. Her olive-green eyes were a sharp contrast to what Elain had expected, far lighter than the rest of the Day Court. She was wearing a dark-red dress that matched Eris’s hair, and he had accents of her olive green in his own formal clothing.</p><p>“Is there a particular reason we’re all dressing up?” Helion purred, grinning at the younger couple. Phoebe let out a squeak of delight, both of them moving forward to meet in the middle, arms wrapping around each other. She grinned at Bella over his shoulder, taking in both Lucien and Elain, a welcoming smile curling her lips.</p><p>They let go of each other, both grinning from ear to ear. Bella moved forwards, embracing Phoebe fiercely. The two females separated, Bella glancing at her son and his mate.</p><p>“Phoebe, this is Lucien and Elain. My son and his mate.” It was impossible to miss the pride in her voice, and Lucien smiled politely, naturally cautious around strangers.</p><p>“Anyone who can win my brother’s heart deserves an award.” He joked lightly. Phoebe glanced over her shoulder, grinning at Eris, who gave his brother an obscene gesture.</p><p>“<em>Eris</em>.” His mother scolded. Eris quickly fixed an innocent expression on his face, making everyone laugh.</p><p>Phoebe hugged Elain, already liking the younger female. She was perfect for Lucien, able to temper his fire. The same could be said for her and Eris. She could feel his presence behind her, fire licking her spine, between her legs…</p><p>She realised her scent had changed, at least a bit, when Elain’s brows shot up. Phoebe felt her cheeks darkening slightly, feeling Eris smirking at her back. Elain gave her a knowing look.</p><p>“They really are insatiable, aren’t they?” She said with a smirk. Phoebe grinned at her, moving closer to whisper in her ear.</p><p>“Just wait until you take him to bed. That’s when they really get wild.”</p><p>Elain felt her own cheeks darkening, laughing with the older female.</p><p>“We should exchange notes.” She said, grinning. Phoebe’s eyes lit up, whereas Eris and Lucien looked horrified.</p><p>Helion cut in with a pointed cough.</p><p>“While this is all… wonderful, I presume that something has happened, if you’re both dressed like that.”</p><p>Eris straightened, glancing at his lover.</p><p>“The meeting has been moved forwards. To today. In an hour.”</p><p>Lucien gaped at him, before spinning around to look at Helion.</p><p>“We need to get dressed.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy this! This is kind of the 'peak' of the action in this fic, but the next part of the series will have much more tying up various plot lines, etc. I know that it's a while away from being published, but at the end of this chapter, I'll leave some information about it :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Considering they had only had half an hour to get ready, Elain thought they looked quite good. Phoebe and Eris had left to return to the Autumn Court, leaving them to ready themselves.</p>
<p>Helion was dressed in his usual flowing robe, golden jewellery complete with sun crown adorning his body. Elain noticed the snake armband was back in place.</p>
<p>Bella was in a matching outfit, her own gold bracelets on show, along with earrings and various rings. All had a sun theme, making it clear where her allegiance lay. A new addition was the matching sun crown on her head.</p>
<p>Lucien was in a traditional Day Court robe, albeit one that showed less skin than Helion’s. Elain herself had been dressed by Siena. Her dress met at a golden collar at the base of her throat, similar jewellery adorning her wrists and ears.</p>
<p>They looked like a family, and every High Lord was about to see it.</p>
<p>Their hands connected as Helion winnowed them to Autumn. Bella tensed a little as they arrived, as did Lucien. The guards posted at the front doors gaped at them, clearly unsure of what to do.</p>
<p>Lucien could sense the other High Lords already present, and knew Helion had planned it that way. All attention would be on them as they entered.</p>
<p>He had forgotten how much he hated it here, as they entered the soaring oak-wood doors. Memories of his father beating him, of being chased by his brothers, hiding from everyone behind the curtains. Elain took his hand, silently reassuring him. He offered her a tight smile, detesting the danger this place posed to her.</p>
<p>Helion and Bella walked ahead of them, arms linked, heads held high. Elain took a deep breath as they got closer and closer to the entrance to the meeting, feeling Lucien’s apprehension down the bond. She squeezed his hand, wishing she could reassure him more. He squeezed hers back, holding tight.</p>
<p>The majestic, ancient doors swung open, revealing the assembled High Lords and their retinues.</p>
<p>Helion’s gaze first fell to Beron, whose face slowly reddened with rage as he looked at his wife. Bella kept her chin up, her eyes meeting Helion’s. The other High Lords didn’t dare move, each utterly speechless.</p>
<p>Eris was grinning from ear to ear as he entered, Phoebe on his arm. His father didn’t even look at him, all his attention on the Day Lord and his mate.</p>
<p>The eldest High Lord among them rose to his feet, fury darkening his eyes. The room rumbled as he ripped off the glamour on his power, stifling fire filling the room. Helion smirked, doing the same. A large <em>crack</em> reverberated around the hall, the ancient stone itself cracking as golden light challenged the raging fire.</p>
<p>Bella lay a hand on her mate’s arm, meeting his sunlit eyes. He was practically glowing with rage, wanting to repay Beron all the pain he had caused her. She pulled him to face her, pressing her lips to his own. In front of her husband, in front of everyone, she claimed him.</p>
<p>He returned her kiss with enthusiasm, his fingers tilting her chin up. Neither of them cared at the murmurs that spread through the High Lords.</p>
<p>“How dare you presume to claim my wife.” Beron snarled, features twisting in anger and spite. “She’s already spread her legs for you once, and you don’t like leftovers.”</p>
<p>To her credit, Bella didn’t falter. Thesan opened his mouth, surely to try and diffuse the tension, but Helion spoke. Tarquin and Kallias exchanged a look.</p>
<p>“It was many more times than once, Beron.”</p>
<p>The High Lord turned even more red, pointing an accusing finger at his wife.</p>
<p>“You are my property, <em>bitch</em>. You belong to me.” He growled, baring his teeth. Helion snarled right back at the claim. Bella lay a hand on his chest.</p>
<p>“I left my abusive husband for my mate.” She said coolly. Her words produced an instant reaction. Thesan gaped, her sons staring at their mother in silence. Helion curled an arm around her waist, pressing a light kiss to her cheek.</p>
<p>Beron was practically purple at this point. Eris stepped forwards, smirking.</p>
<p>“My mother isn’t the only one with a mate willing to murder my father.” He drawled, grinning at his lover. Lucien’s brows lifted. The two of them had certainly kept that quiet.</p>
<p>Beron turned to face them, eyes widening fractionally as he recognised Phoebe. She rested her head on her mate’s shoulder, running a hand down the slim sword attached to her belt. Beron stiffened, finally realising that he was going to die.</p>
<p>His gaze snapped back to Helion, who gave a slow, deadly smirk. Bella smiled up at her mate, slight concern flickering in her eyes. He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, stepping away from her, moving towards Beron. No one dared move a muscle as the two High Lords faced each other.</p>
<p>Fire and light flickered across the room, neither revealing the full extent of their power. The tension could be cut with a knife, stiffness radiating from the two males.</p>
<p>Suddenly, both of them moved forwards, becoming little more than blurs. Bella bit her lip, fear flashing across her face as she took a step back, giving them room. Lucien moved beside his mother, Elain by his side, protective shields locking into place.</p>
<p>The High Lords had shifted into their beast forms, claws slashing and teeth biting, growls echoing through the room. Lucien sucked in a breath as Beron landed a deep slash along Helion’s side. That soon became a noise of relief when the latter threw Beron across the room. The High Lord smashed into the far wall, plaster raining down onto him. Bella moved to her mate’s side, his golden form curling around her, nose nuzzling her hand affectionately. She stroked his head lovingly, leaning into him.</p>
<p>Eris stalked towards his father, ropes of fire binding the High Lord to the ground. Lucien held out a hand, blue fire forming a collar around Beron’s neck. His other sons stepped forwards, each binding a different limb with similar ropes of fire. Once Beron was well and truly prone, Bella moved forwards, fire shining in her eyes, her face. Helion followed close behind, baring his teeth at anyone who got too close to his mate.</p>
<p>The Lady of the Autumn Court knelt beside her husband, now firmly in his fae form, and removed a golden dagger from her sleeve. She tilted her head at him, smiling faintly.</p>
<p>“My mate gave this to me, the first time we met. It was at a solstice ball, the one you paraded me around like some prize mare. I kissed him in front of all your lords. You were far too busy fucking one of your mistresses.”</p>
<p>Beron struggled fruitlessly as she continued.</p>
<p>“We shared a bed many times, those years after the War. All those visits to my family were <em>lies</em>. Quite often, he would take me in my bed.”</p>
<p>She smiled again, and there was nothing nice in it. Beron growled, choking as Eris shoved a burning gag in his mouth. Lucien cringed a little, not wanting to know exactly how his parents had slept together.</p>
<p>“The night we conceived Lucien, I knew. I lied to your face, made you believe he was yours. You may have owned my body, but you never had my heart.” She hissed, Helion’s body curling around her, his golden head resting on her shoulder.</p>
<p>Bella lightly ran the dagger down his throat, not quite hard enough to cut. Beron thrashed in his bindings, struggling and swearing. She turned her head to look at her sons, rising to her feet. She threw the ugly ring Beron had given her at his feet, walking away and into Helion’s now-fae arms.</p>
<p>Lucien stepped forwards, pressing his knee into Beron’s chest. The male struggled beneath him, face paling as Lucien leaned down and whispered something in his ear.</p>
<p>Finally, Eris took a step forwards, drawing an ancient Autumn blade seemingly out of nowhere. It swung, and time itself paused as the blade cleanly sliced through Beron’s neck. Eris staggered backwards, the power slamming into him. Phoebe wrapped her arms around him, steadying him. Bella slammed her lips into Helion’s, not caring at the growing pool of blood staining her dress. Lucien turned to look at Elain, a small smile gracing his lips. She smiled, kissing him lightly, not caring what her sisters thought. She pulled back, Lucien blushing furiously.</p>
<p>One by one, Lucien’s brothers revoked any and all claim to Eris’s throne, all swearing fealty to their new High Lord. Bella walked over to Beron’s corpse, lightly plucking the crown from his head, and standing before her son. Eris knelt, head bowed, as she placed the crown on his head.</p>
<p>“All hail Eris Vanserra, High Lord of the Autumn Court.” Helion murmured. It was one of his responsibilities, as High Lord of the Day Court, and Keeper of Knowledge in Prythian.</p>
<p>Bella smiled at her eldest son, the Autumn Court citizens filling in to watch as their previous High Lord shimmered and turned into golden light, drifting out through the huge windows.</p>
<p>The rest faded to a blur. Lucien was vaguely aware of Eris pardoning him, various courtiers attempting to gain favour with the new Lord. Before he knew it, Helion was laying a gentle hand on his arm.</p>
<p>“We’re staying here for the night. Eris offered your old rooms, if you want them. Your mother and I are staying in a guest suite.”</p>
<p>Lucien managed to nod.</p>
<p>“My old rooms are fine. What about Elain?”</p>
<p>Helion smirked.</p>
<p>“She asked to stay with you.”</p>
<p>Lucien’s eyes widened, easily finding his mate through the crowd. She was hugging Feyre, the two having made up. She turned, noticing his attention, moving gracefully across the room towards him, taking his hand.</p>
<p>“Ready for bed?” She said coyly. Lucien went bright red as he spluttered. Helion gave them one last grin before leaving to find Bella, swiftly taking her in his arms.</p>
<p>Elain tugged him out of the hall, and he led her to his rooms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Information about the fic: <br/>- set immediately after the last chapter of this fic (obviously hasn't been published yet)<br/>- MC is a completely new OC we haven't met yet<br/>- Mor features heavily<br/>- it's set in the Night Court<br/>- there's a few mentions of Elain in later chapters, but we won't see many of the current characters (even though I love them all lots)<br/>- a LOT of plot lines will be tied up nicely, so don't worry if they aren't addressed in this fic!<br/>NOTE: I am very aware that most of the people who read this fic are here for Elucien, but if you're genuinely interested in following this series and my writing, I'll be very grateful for the support when it is published :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>